No more dreaming like a girl
by Earth gave me life
Summary: She didn't know if it was a dream or a nightmare. She only knew she wanted him to be there no matter what. Thor/OC Chapter 10 is posted! For Mature audiences only!
1. I

**Yay! Finally putting this up. I hope it doesn't bore you but I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Thor...if only.  
**

* * *

**I**

The light was blinding.

It was a complex array of vibrant gold, pearls and wisps of blue. Her body was spinning violently, being tossed around like a rag doll in a hurricane. And all the while it felt like her chest was being crushed by the painful chill; as if the air was being pulled from her lungs.

The pain began to worsen as all of the lights illuminated to such brightness she was forced to close her eyes before she went blind. In a flash her body floated downwards before crashing, her back colliding with solid ground. An agonized cry slipped passed her cracked lips. She laid there panting, struggling to keep her breath. She opened her eyes but the only thing she saw were blurs of glittering, shining objects far off in the distance. She heard things though. Voices yelling and growing louder, indicating someone was getting close to her. She could even feel their bounding feet that shook the ground she laid on.

"What has happened," a heavy voice roared, obviously a man's. Her heart pounded in her throat as she licked her lips; the taste of copper was bitter on her tongue.

"Please," she tried but her voice was weak, barely a whisper breezing out. With little strengthen she lifted her right arm up towards the blur of a figure.

"Help me," tears rolled down her cheeks as she fell limp on the ground.

The two warriors stood in awe; never before had a mortal entered their domain, and in such a way no less. She was not summoned by the Bifrost, which worried the two. Obviously some sort of foul play had befallen this woman. Slowly Balder knelt down and gathered the limp woman in his arms and hurried to the main hall with the other man trailing quickly behind.

"At least she is easy on the eyes," the handsome warrior joked. Balder rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Shut up Fandral."

The two left unaware they were under the watchful eye of a mischievous god.

* * *

Her eyes opened with the light of the sun. She immediately shot up in an unfamiliar bed, her sight had returned to her. The room she was in was frightfully beautiful, but not the place she once was. In silence she thought hard about what had happened, but the memory was so hard to focus on; like it had taken place years ago. She remembered being outside of her house after hearing a person crying out for help. Finding no one she turned to go back inside and call the police but a dark mist swarmed her. Everything after that point was a haze of a dream.

Unaware of her where she was she lifted the soft covers from her body and left the bed, but with her first step she swayed. She felt a spell of nausea take over. The bottoms of her feet were sensitive on the cold tile and ached with each step she took. She walked over to the thick iron door and pressed herself against in listened quietly for any noise on the other side. The silence was the only answer she needed before she pushed against it with force. It opened easily revealing a mass hall that lead down to what seemed like a never ending maze. Ignoring her mind's warning and body's aches she wobbled down the hall not really sure on what she would find; hopefully someone who could explain what had happened to her.

It was unreal; her ventures had led her to an opening that looked out towards a vast city. The buildings and architecture were marvelous, she had never seen anything so well made. Most of the buildings lined up and almost sat on each other. They were perched on hills, flourishing with tall trees, exotic flowers and brush. But something else caught her eye and it unraveled her. The sky. She backed away from the balcony in horror. The sky stretched out towards the darkness of space. A planet stood far out past the stars floating like a blue marble in ink. The thought finally hit her; she wasn't home. Quickly she ran down the hall not caring if she was seen or not. A staircase appeared around a corners and she raced down the steps almost tripping. They led to a main hall littered in gold tapestries and pillars; a few people were walking but stopped to look at her, most gawked in shock.

"Who is she," someone asked but no one could answer. Finally she reached a massive golden door that would be suitable for giants. She groaned as she pressed against them but they would not budge. Tears ran down her face as she screamed in frustration.

"You should not be out of bed," a voice spoke up behind her. Jumping where she stood she looked over her shoulder to see a man dressed in a green garb with gold armor. His black hair was pulled off his face and tucked in his horned helmet. He smiled at her warmly. Though he seemed kind enough, her mind was ringing every alarm. A glove-clad hand reached out to her, welcoming her to take it but she backed away. Glancing off to the side she noticed a corridor leading down more stairs.

"Come now, I mean you no harm," the man seemed to catch on to her idea and moved closer. The uneasiness showed on her face and her body language showed her desperation to get away. Right as he was about to grab her arm she took off. She could hear people yelling and the man's voice telling them to back down. The stairs spiraled down for a long time till she reached a dark chamber lit only by torches. She followed the hall quickly till she stumbled upon an open door. Walking inside there was a white pool in the center. The room was illuminated by the sun that came through the open windows.

"Where am I," she cried out to no one.

"In the hall of the Odin," a familiar voice chimed out. Turning her head she saw the man from the great hall. He was grinning and was leaned up comfortably against the door frame.

"I am Loki," he bowed.

"Ava King," she barley whispered out. The man called Loki nodded his head and lifted his arms high above him.

"Ava King I welcome you to Asgard."

"What is Asgard," she whined and took a step away from him. He looked almost confused at her question but recovered with another smile.

"I forget you mortals have no knowledge of this place," he said rather insultingly. "It is the home of the Gods, ruled over by Odin the All-father.

"Gods?

"Yes, Gods," he sounded amused and walked over to the pool. There was a brief moment of silence as she pondered his answer. Ava watched him dip his hand into the white waters of the pool and lift it back out. The water slowly rose up after him and floated in the air slowly swirling into a sphere.

"How is that possible?" she moved closer in wonder. Loki's grin deepened as he quietly murmured a spell. The sphere instantly froze into a ball of black ice and fell into his hand. He offered it up to her. Her dark fingers touched it gently as if it would break. Slowly he placed it into her hands and watched her study it.

"As a god nothing is too great," Loki watched her move the sphere in her hands and bring it close to her face to look inside. "And with magic anything can be done… or undone."

The sphere grew colder in her hands and began to crack. It broke into water and a small bird emerged out shaking its wings. Ava smiled at the bird's beauty; its feathers were black with a green hue and its eyes were gold. It lifted and flew out of her hand and out the window with a sweet song.

"Why am I here?" Her face went solemn as she looked out to where the bird flew. She looked to Loki for an answer. He frowned and turned his gaze back at the pool.

"Some questions cannot be answered so easily," his voice grew darker as he turned away from her. "You are still hurt, come with me."

Loki returned her to the chamber she was resting in before. His instructions were clear. Do not leave the room till he came for her, and stay quiet. She still was not feeling well and now her head was throbbing in pain so she willingly complied.

This was too much for her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know.**


	2. II

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**!

**Note: not really following the movie version. Wasn't my favorite. Probably follow more of the stories set in Asgard. If this story works out I might start another story with the Avengers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or any of the Marvel characters.**

* * *

II

Ava was restless.

Loki had left her in the small chambers for nearly a day; he only stopped in two times to give her food and water. Despite the neglect she was feeling better after sleeping for a few hours. But now she desperately wanted answers, not to just sit in some room like a prisoner. She tried the door again, but it wouldn't open.

"Hello!" she yelled out. "Can anyone hear me?"

No response.

"Please, someone let me out," her hands slapped against the cold iron. Minutes passed before the door finally opened revealing an angry looking Loki. He no longer wore his helmet; his cape was missing as well. It almost made him look…human she supposed. A little ironic since he had announced himself as a greater being all dressed up in godly attire.

"Can you not be quiet for one moment," he hissed out. She could tell he was trying to control himself, but his anger was slowly getting the best of him. He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration and started to pace against the wall.

"Loki please, tell me what's going on," Ava moved close to him, her fingers touched the fabric of his garment. In silence he looked into her hazel eyes, a look resembling shock on his face. They both moved over to the table that sat by the window. Sitting down Ava sighed and stared out at the city. Even at night it glistened. Her gaze feel on the god once again as he sat looking stern in his own seat. She could tell something was bothering him; his mannerism had become unbalanced.

"I have not the answer," he stated nonchalantly. His reply was not good enough for her. She sat there in utter amazement at how uncaring and arrogant he was acting. A jolt of anger struck the back of her neck, the beat of her heart quickened slightly.

"Why does it feel like you're not telling me something? Why does it feel you know much more than you are letting on?"

Loki didn't respond, only sat there and rubbed his chin in thought. Her neck and face grew hot in anger, veins pumped fire throughout her body. Her hands slapped on the table as she stood up, "you are a God right? Claiming to know everything and be all powerful. There must be some reason why I am here or… maybe this all was a mistake and by some… supernatural disaster I wound up here. So if that's the case send me back."

"I can't," he had the audacity to laugh. She kicked her chair away and stormed towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

She turned around quickly, her hair flying wildly around with her, "If you will not give me an answer I will find someone who will. I am tired of being confined to this room like some prisoner and being treated like some naive child."

The door swung open before she could even touch it. A tall muscled man stood in the doorway, a look of shock on his face as he stared down at her with frightfully blue eyes. He looked to Loki who was now frowning deeply. Like some child who just got his toy taken away.

"Brother I did not know you had company," the man questioned, his voice laced in humor. He let himself into the room; Ava took a few steps back giving the man room.

"I did not call for you, why are you here?" Loki sounded angry and the look in his eyes confirmed it. The blonde god merely ignored his brother's snap; he looked at Ava again, his smile got softer.

"Such a look of misery," he reached out to her. Ava stood still holding her breath as he brushed his fingers across her face wiping the stray hairs behind her ear. She bit her lip trying to keep her composure; he was intimidating as he was handsome. The man was pure muscle from his neck, to his arms, and down to his legs. He stood at least a good foot taller than her if not more. She had to bend her neck back just to look him in the eye. His blonde hair framed his face only to rest at his broad shoulders. It was obvious this man was a god, he was radiating with power. He puffed his chest out proudly and beamed down at her with a stunning smile that would make any woman's knees weak.

"I am Thor of Asgard," in a swift movement he grabbed her right hand and brought it to his lips. He gave a soft kiss to her knuckles and stared into her eyes. "You are?"

It felt like she had just swallowed her tongue, she kept on opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Her eyes kept going to his lips, then to her hand then back to his. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Does the maiden not speak?"

"No," Loki barked out stepping in between the two. "She simply does not know how to handle such an overbearing brute."

Thor chuckled and patted his brother on the back, "I hardly think that is the case."

Once again his blue eyes were on the dark girl, she was fascinating. Never in his life had he gazed on such an enchanting woman. Her dark skin was like rich bronze, smooth and soft to the touch no doubt. Erotic curves to her body, showing she was healthy; a true woman. There was a light blush on her cheeks, most likely unfamiliar to a man's stare. It made her more alluring. But what caught his eye were her full lips, he had a great urge to kiss them.

"Tell me Loki does this maiden have a name?"

A low growl rumbled in Loki's chest; he sneered and stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going brother," Thor bantered.

Ava jumped at the sound of Loki slamming the door shut. There was a pregnant pause. She waited for Thor to turn around and look at her before clearing her throat.

"It's Ava..."

"A lovely name," he beamed at her. "Tell me Lady Ava, why have I not seen you before. I would have surely remembered a treasure like you."

"You sure have a way with words," she laughed out.

He was a proud man; that much she could tell. A warrior that sought glory but cared for his fellow brother and stood to protect the ones he loved. But it was strange, even though he would talk about his friends and family his eyes told her he wasn't truly in the conversation. They held admiration, something she was not used to seeing. He kept smiling at her and would hold her arm in his as he led her through the halls of Gladsheim. _"It is not healthy for a lovely rose to be trapped inside," _he had spoken softly to her. It was something she did not expect him to say, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"So tell me Lady Ava, where have you traveled from? The Eastern Gardens?"

Ava looked up at him confused at his words; then thought hit her and she felt foolish. Being with this alleged god for only a few hours had made her completely forget that she wasn't home anymore. She wasn't in her small town in Oregon. Silently she looked away from him and out into the night skies. Thor stopped walking feeling her demeanor change.

"I have upset you," his head tilted slightly as his hands wrapped around her arms. Blue eyes gazed down at her apologetically. "There was no intent to dishonor you fair Ava. I only wished to know where you came from."

"Loki has not mentioned me at all has he?" She tried not to sound rude but it was annoying; Loki's unwillingness to help her made Ava bitter. What was he getting at? Had He been trying to figure out what had happened to her at all?

"What do you mean, where do you hail from?" Thor gave her a questioning look. She had to take a few deep breaths to contain her temper.

"I am from earth," she ground out. Thor's face lit up in shock then went cold at Ava's words.

"You are a mortal?"

The tone of his voice made Ava glare up at him and cross her arms, "Does that bother you?"

Immediately Thor relaxed realizing how he had sounded, "I meant no insult to you Lady Ava. I am only concerned as to why you are here. You say my brother knows you are from Midgard?"

"Midgard?"

"Midgard is what you would call earth," he explained. Nodding Ava unfolded her arms and leaned herself up against the stone wall.

"Why would Loki not tell anyone," she whispered more to herself than to him.

"Why indeed," Thor growled out. "Come I must return you to your chambers."

He lifted Ava into his arms with ease and stormed down the hall. She yelped at the instant contact and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. Within minutes he had her at the familiar iron door and set her down gently. Opening the door for her he guided her in and moved to leave.

"Wait," she called out to him. "Where are you going?"

He stood there in silence before turning to her.

"To have words with my brother," he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"Okay…" she stood by the door.

Honestly she didn't want him to leave, even if it was to go confront Loki. His company was the only positive thing she had going for her here. As she went to shut the door something started to flash in the sky. Her eyes watched a line of silver stars fly across the backdrop of space. She stepped out of the room till she touched the balcony. '_Beautiful_,' it was beyond amazing. Quickly she walked down the hall trying to find a way to get out towards the gardens below. It took a couple wrong turns and a few flights of stairs before she reached an open path surrounded by flowers and greenery. The path led out to a courtyard filled with archways leading to other paths. Once again she stared up into the sky watching the lights. She never saw anything like this on earth. Not even the Northern lights could compare to this. As she took another step however she felt a small crunch under her foot.

"What the-" she looked down but froze at what she saw. There lifeless on the ground was the small black bird from before. Ava took a step back and knelt down by it. Its gold eyes had turned to the palest yellow. Carefully she picked it up but as she did its beautiful black feathers began to molt away and turn into a slimy substance that splattered on the ground. A few tears trailed down her cheeks as she watched in horror.

Suddenly the bird's body started to spasm violently. Ava dropped the bird and backed away quickly to a safe distance. Its body convulsed, she could hear its bones cracking as it rolled around in the slim till it finally stopped. She felt a heavy sickness sit in her stomach.

Who was Loki really?

* * *

**Like? No like? Let me know!I have chapter 3 done and am almost finish with chapter 4, but I would love some reviews and critics before I post them! I want to put the best stuff out for you but I need a little feedback. Thanks a bunch!  
**


	3. III

**Chapter 3! Loved writing the chapter. Please enjoy! Posted an AN at the end of the story, please please read it, it will help! :3  
**

* * *

III

"Thunderer!" a heroic voice boomed from down the hall. Thor stopped and turned around to see his friends stomping towards him. The warriors' three, fine brothers he had gone to battle with.

"Have you heard news of the mysterious maiden?" Fandral hollered. Thor raised a brow to his friend's question.

"What maiden?"

Fandral grinned at Volstagg who stood next to him before continuing, "You had not heard? Why Balder and myself found her a ways from Bifrost."

The handsome warrior raised his chin high and grinned proudly.

"Quite stunning she was, but Balder hauled her off before I could charm her."

"That is funny," Hogun rasped out. "Balder claimed she was unconscious."

Fandral looked puzzled at first but recovered by grinning sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed off the grim warrior's comment, "Well…for the quick moment she was awake she was reaching out to me. Couldn't get enough of me even if she was on the brink of passing out. Love struck I tell you."

"Why did you not bring her to my father?" Thor snapped.

Fandral looked taken back. He turned to the others then back to Thor. "Loki came and took her. He assured us that he would bring her to Odin safely."

"And you let him have her?" Thor nearly barked at him. Fandral raised his hands up in defense, trying to calm his friend's temper

"There was no foul play Thor. Mind you, Balder was hesitant at first but Loki assured us she would be safe with him."

"Indeed," Thor stood there for a moment in thought. Strange it was for Loki not to bring her to the All-Father right away, but perhaps he had his reasons. Reasons he would need to justify of course, but it was unfair for him to accuse his brother of some ill deed without explanation. The need to find Loki was crucial.

"Forgive me friends but I must take my leave," Thor hurried down the hall with heavy steps.

* * *

She sat only a few feet away from the bird on a stone bench. Thoughts and ideas kept racing in her head. Most were disturbing. It seemed Loki was not as noble as he had led on. It was more nerve-racking that he had deliberately not told anyone about her, or even make an attempt to try and help her.

"Are you all right milady?" A man's voice called out.

Ava recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure from where. She turned her head to see a tall man approaching her with a friendly smile. His blue attire almost made him blend in the dark but the white furred cape he wore stood out. He moved to stand next to her and knelt down to bow in respect. It was a little uncomfortable for her to have a stranger act like this. The man looked up and saw the distress in her eyes. He immediately stood up and gave her space,

"Forgive me milady I did not mean to startle you. I am simply overjoyed to see you are alright."

Ava looked up at him in shock, "you know me?"

The man nodded his head and pointed towards the glittering bridge far in the distance, "I and my fellow warrior Fandral found you lying not far from Bifrost. I am called Balder the brave of Asgard."

Ava nodded her head in acknowledgment, "I'm Ava. Thank you for saving me Balder."

The man smiled and continued.

"It all truth it was frightening when we saw it. The skies flashed for a brief moment and we saw a light fall from the heavens and collide into the ground; a strange mist surrounded it. Once we arrived it cleared to reveal…you."

"Me?" Ava stared down at the ground feeling low; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I…must confess however, it disturbs me greatly on how you came to be here. Heimdall swears he did not summon you when I brought the matter up to him," Balder sat down next to her on the bench. "Which draws me to believe someone brought you here with wicked intent."

Ava's heart raced. She looked up at him in horror. Regretting his poor choice of words Balder took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, giving her a reassuring smile. "Forgive my milady I seem to be doing more harm than good. You are safe here."

"Thank you Balder, you are kind," Ava breathed out before smiling at him. "And please Ava is just fine. I swear you and Thor are way too formal."

Balder sat quiet for a moment before booming into a loud hardy laugh, "Ah the Thunderer. Did Loki have you meet him?"

"No," she said spitefully, almost in disgust. Balder, completely surprised by her response gave her a questioning look.

"No? How do you know of Thor then?"

Ava told Balder about Loki confronting her, locking her in that room, his cruel words and Thor letting himself in. Balder's face was unwavering as he listened closely, his eyes fixed on the ground. She noticed the more detailed she got the more his fists would clench in anger. A light sweat sat on his brow. Once she finished he sat up straight and rose to his feet as if to leave.

"Balder?" Ava stared up at him curious to what he was doing. "Where are you going?"

"I will be a fool no more," his voice was unrelenting as he turned and headed down the path to the Great Hall.

"Wait! Don't leave," she nearly begged. Grimacing at how pathetic she sounded Ava shut up immediately. She watched the white of Balder's cape disappear in the dark. The instant loneliness she felt made her whine.

She looked over at the bird on to ground, but went still when she realized it wasn't there. Hazel eyes scanned the ground for the body but it had vanished.' _Don't think it's the best idea to stay out here,_' she thought and stood up. After one last glance she hurried back to her chambers.

On a branch of a high tree two ravens sat. One stood with its leg on the black bird staring at the female fleeing. The other used its beck and tore viciously at the bird's chest.

* * *

"Loki! Where are you?" Thor's voice rang down the hall leading to his brother's dwellings. The place was silent save the roaring fire in the middle of the room in a ceramic pit. Its flames cracked as it ate the wood. Thor's pace slowed as he searched for his brother, being on one's guard was sometimes necessary when dealing with the god of mischief. He reached Loki's throne that sat low to the ground. It was covered in fur pelts fit for only a prince.

"You seem to like disturbing me today brother."

Thor turned around to see his brother sitting on the ledge of one of the windowsills. A frown stained his face as he stared into the night. His green eyes then met his brother's blue ones and he jumped down to the ground.

"Tell me Thor, why have you come," he walked over to his throne and sunk into it. Already he could hear the breath of his brother quickening in a huff, chest heaving while fists tightened.

"Do not play with me Loki. Did you ever intend to tell me or father about Ava?"

Loki gave an impish grin at his brother's question and grabbed his goblet, "oh she gave her name up did she?"

He took a long drink before setting it back down. When Thor did not respond to his jab he took a more serious approach. It was obvious the Thunderer was in no mood to play.

"You must forgive me brother; in all honesty it slipped my mind at first. I was concerned she was not well, so I had her rest."

"Why is she here," Thor interrupted.

"I don't know brother, this type of magic is far beyond me," Loki admitted. He watched the warrior's demeanor change. The smallest of smiles raised on Loki's lips as his brother played into his lies. How easy it always was to fool him.

"Then how-"

"Believe me Thor when I say I am trying. But it takes more time for me to learn these things. I tried once to send her back when I retrieved her from Balder and Fandral. But as you see I failed. I feel horrible that this has happened to her," Loki stood up and walked down the few steps to stand by the thunder god. "Father is so close to entering Odinsleep, he needs not this burden, when I can take care of it. And now she has you for comfort, since you two seem to be getting so close."

Thor stood silent and tossed all the things Loki had said in his mind. It would seem his brother had made a mistake but meant well. Could he truly fault him?

"Very well brother, forgive my outburst."

"Of course."

Thor turned and left the god of mischief's chambers. He was eager to see Ava again and tell her what he had learned. Loki smiled cruelly as the blonde left. Slowly he stepped back to his throne and sat with triumph.

"I shall always forgive you brother, like a king should," Loki took another drink of wine. Forming to the side of him was a figure in green mist, giving a sensual laugh.

* * *

**Please review or critic.  
**

**IMPORTANT!  
**

**AN: Hello hello! SO I got some feedback that this might be a little confusing. It kind of sucks cause this is the way I write lol. This story is a bit challenging because Loki is one of the main "bad guys" and if you have ever watched any series, shows or read the comics he doesn't lay his plan out right away, he is deceitful and plays with people (Uh God of mischief!) :3 You kind of learn about his plot along the way. **

**This is in the view of Ava who doesn't know anything that is going on and is rolling with the motions. She obviously has her doubts about Loki and I want you readers to have them too. It WILL be explained in due time promise! So hang in there! I promise it will be cleared eventually. Love love!**

**Characters:  
**

**The Warriors Three: Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are a group of Asgardian warriors who are close allies and friends of Thor since his youth.  
**

**Heimdall: is the guardian/watchman of the gods. He stands sentry at Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, and wards away any who would trespass on the land of the gods.  
**

**Balder: is a close friend of Thor and the Warriors Three (In all honesty he is a son of Odin, but I won't touch into that in this story...sorry!)**

**So if any of this confusses you! But ask me questions too and I will try and clear it up without giving too much away.  
**


	4. IV

**Thank you for being patient! Wanted to touch this chapter up just a little more before I posted it. If you didn't read my Author's note please read it. (its at the end of chapter 3) You all are amazing, please please please enjoy! Love writing for you guys (and myself of course) ;3**

* * *

**IV**

"Thor," Balder's voice was abrupt as he marched down the hall towards the thunder god.

"Balder. Hail! How fare thee?"

"Quite ill friend," Balder growled as he approached with great strides. "I have come to confront your brother."

Thor gave his friend a weary look, "What misdeed has he done?"

"Your brother has lied to me, like the snake he is. I feel the fool in his game. I left a woman in his care and it seems he-"

"Ava?" Thor shot out; a look of concern marked his face.

"She is well," Balder rushed. "I found her in the higher courtyards not long ago, sitting on a bench. She told me of what Loki has done-"

"Calm yourself Balder, all is well," Thor assuaged his friend's anger. He looked to where he had just come from and sighed. "I spoke with Loki and he assures me he means no harm."

"And you dare listen to him? Come now Thor you are no fool."

"Nay, I am not," Thor replied strongly. "My brother has done wrong in his life, but I believe he means well. He does not know how Lady Ava has come to Asgard but he tries to mend it."

Balder laughed in spite but nodded his head. His quest would cease for now, "what mending could Loki truly do."

"Time will tell…But I must bid you farewell Balder. I must return to Lady Ava," Thor headed down the hall but stopped when he felt Balder place a hand on his shoulder.

"I shall come too."

"Nay," Thor said rather quickly. "I…wish not to overwhelm her. I will bring her to tonight's feast and you may see her then."

Without another word Thor left, leaving his friend alone in the hall.

* * *

A heavy knock startled her. She had left the gardens, came back to her room and dozed off in her bed. Giving a low groan from under the covers Ava poked her head out, "who is it?"

"It is I Lady Ava."

Hearing Thor's voice gave her a full dose of adrenaline. She quickly scrambled out of the bed, nearly tripping over herself to get to the iron door. Smoothing her frizzed hair with her hands Ava composed herself before opening the door. She smiled as Thor was revealed on the other side beaming down at her with fondness. Not being able to help herself she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment he stood there, shocked by her actions but quickly embraced her. Her head rested on his chest and she breathed in his scent. The smell of metal, sweat and male musk sent her flying. She gave a small moan as she pressed her body closer to his. In return Thor held her tighter while slipping a hand down to rest right above her rear. A numbing heat flooded her body at the contact. She blushed at the wetness that began to pool between her thighs. She brought her hands up to his strong chest and pressed softly against it. She felt stupid for jumping on him like some child._ 'Remember you place Ava.'_

Thor felt her distress and took a step back to give her room. He watched her closely now being able to see her flustered state. It was beautiful; her brown face held a soft blush. Her eyes were heavy and glazed over with need. He was surprised to see her only in her sweater; she must have taken off her lower garment to sleep. The brown sweater barely touched her thighs and hugged rather tightly to her body, showing off her voluptuous shape. As he studied her figure he grew intoxicated by the undeniable smell of her want. He swallowed hard trying to control his own desires.

"Forgive me," he turned away from her. "I will leave so you may dress. I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable."

'I'm not," Ava almost shouted. She mentally kicked herself for how dumb she must have sounded. Trying to think quickly she decided to redirect the conversation, "do you know where I can shower…I haven't been able to in a couple of days."

"Shower?" Thor raised a brow.

"Uh… I guess bathe."

Thor nodded his head in understanding and had her follow him down the hall. On their journey he told her of what had Loki said and his reasoning. She was not overly happy, but it seemed Thor had tried, so she was grateful. Perhaps she had been a little too hard on Loki and he could have been trying to help all along. She decided she would be patient, but defiantly keep her distance if it was possible; something still didn't sit right with her.

Eventually they arrived at a massive golden door; with ease Thor opened it revealing an extravagant room adorned with golds and reds. Large vibrant tapestries lined the walls as well as a few lit torches. A gorgeous wooden table accompanied by several chair sat off to the right of the room like a dining room. A wooden chandelier hung above it like a masterpiece. Marble looking pillars stretched to the ceiling all wrapped in red satin. There was even a fire crackling on the other side of the room, a pair of chairs sat in front of it.

"Where are we?" Ava gasped out in awe; she looked over her shoulder at Thor.

"My private chambers," he admitted quietly, he did not want the idea of her being alone with him, in such an intimate place, to frighten her.

"Oh…," her voice trailed off. She tossed the thought around trying to think of something to say. "It's nice."

'_Smooth…'_

"Yes," he laughed and touched her arm. "I think so too. But come I shall take you to my bathing chamber."

Her heart pounded wildly as she walked behind him. She let him lead her down a hall to a closed door. He opened it for her and allowed her to step in first. There in the center of the room was a large tub; well it looked more like a pool in the ground. It was already filled with water steaming out the sides.

"Here you are Lady Ava, please do not rush. I wish for you to relax. I will return with a towel and something for you to wear shortly."

"What's wrong with what I am wearing," she looked down at her attire.

"There is a celebration tonight in honor of my father," he explained. "He is entering Odinsleep."

Ava tilted her head confused.

"…What is Odinsleep?"

"Once every winter my father enters a deep sleep to renew his strength and power. His power is an immense force that protects all of Asgard and its people, but it can drain him greatly if he exerts himself. "

"Oh," Ava nodded her head in understanding. "So he sleeps for a day and then he's better."

"Yes, but most likely it will be longer than a day," Thor laughed at her choice of words.

"So, will I get to meet him before all this happens," Ava asked. The thought of meeting the god of gods was exciting. She wondered what he looked like. How

"In time, he has already gone to his chambers so I am afraid it is too late. But do not dwell on such things, I promise you will meet him. Please enjoy your bath, I will return shortly," Thor smiled and shut the door behind him. Ava looked over at the bath and smiled.

* * *

"I will defiantly enjoy this."

Stripping out of her clothes she approached the tub and tested the water with her foot. It was a perfect temperature. She sunk into the water and sighed deeply, the heat felt amazing. For a moment she floated and let the water massage her back and legs. She then dunked under the water and started to scrub her hair, when she ran out of air she resurfaced. She slicked her hair back out of her face and wiped her eyes of water. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a few glass containers holding salts in them. Curious, she opened one and took some of the minerals out and wet them in the water. They dissolved into a paste substance that smelled like jasmine; she eagerly washed her skin with it.

When she was close to finishing her bath a knock drummed on the door. Her face lit up in excitement as she welcomed the person, but to her dismay it was not the thunder god. Instead a beautiful older looking woman opened the door carrying a towel and gown.

"Greetings," her voice was even beautiful and soft like a mother speaking to her child. Her white hair was braided expertly and hung off her shoulder; she smiled over at Ava. "My son was right, you are lovely."

"Your son?" Ava chocked out feeling her pulse start to quicken.

"Yes, Thor came to me and told me of your…predicament. I offered to come here and take care of you while he prepared for the feast tonight. My name is Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

Hearing the word Queen sent Ava back in the water splashing around like a fool trying to bow. Frigga laughed setting the gown on the side table. She walked over to the tub and offered the towel to Ava. "No need for such formalities Ava of Midgard, you are our guest."

Looking into the older woman's blue eyes Ava accepted the soft towel, "thank you."

She wrapped it around her body and got out of the tub. She kept her eyes on the ground trying very hard to maintain some composure. The Queen led her over to the mirror and sat her down in the chair in front of it. Frigga slowly brushed her hair with the utmost care.

"I am sorry for what has happened to you Ava. I want you to know that though the All-father rests he is well aware and will deal with this matter when he wakes," Frigga set the brush down and began to braid Ava's thick black hair. "But know you are safe here with my son. He has been treating you well I hope."

"Yes," Ava smiled at the thought of him. "He is…wonderful."

Frigga covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide her laugh. She was amazed at how affectionate her son and this young woman were being. She walked over to the table and grabbed the gown holding it in view for Ava, "This is one of my gowns when I was younger. It might be a little tight around your bosom but I think it will suit you just fine."

"Thank you."

Frigga helped Ava dress and tightened the gown's laces. Ava stared in the mirror smiling at the sight she saw. The dress fit nicely, a deep purple laced with gold lining. It cut just low enough to reveal a modest amount of cleavage which helped her breathe a little easier, but it was still tight around the chest due to her cup size. She was sure Frigga wasn't the almost D size she was. It hugged her sides nicely and shaped her hips to a soft flow at her feet. It defiantly gave her a womanly figure.

"My, you look magnificent in this dress. Much better than I did at your age," Frigga laughed. Ava smiled at the comment and stared in the mirror before doing a quick spin. She felt beautiful in it and hoped Thor would think so too. Feeling her nerves get the best of her she started biting her bottom lip and looked down at the shoes Frigga had found for her.

"Stop it," Frigga hit her on the back of the head softly. "He will love it. He is already fond of you."

Ava stood there wide eyed and mouth open in shock.

"How do you-"

"I am his mother," the old Queen said proudly.

* * *

**Whoop! Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. If not...sorry go read something else lol. But if you have any question or concerns let me know and I will answer them. If you want to leave a review or CONSTRUCTIVE critic please go ahead. It does help me write when I get a little feedback. Thank you! **

**P.s Chapter 5 and 6 are just about ready.  
**

**Characters:**

**Frigga: Goddess of marriage and wife to Odin and is the step-mother of Thor and Loki.  
**

**The Warriors Three: Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are a group of Asgardian warriors who are close allies and friends of Thor since his youth.  
**

**Heimdall: is the guardian/watchman of the gods. He stands sentry at Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, and wards away any who would trespass on the land of the gods.  
**

**Balder: is a close friend of Thor and the Warriors Three (In all honesty he is a son of Odin, but I won't touch into that in this story...sorry!)**


	5. V

**Happy 4 of July! I hope you all will be safe tonight (looks at people lighting fireworks!) Lol Here is my gift to you for Independence Day! Plus a big THANKS to Ali and TheVampyricAssassin, and my anonymous guest for their reviews! Great boost for me, much love for you!**

**AN: Someone also addressed that I shouldn't put Thor and Loki for my character choice because it is confusing…No harm thank you for your input but that's how I do it. The story involves these two characters I put them down for a reason. Plus in my summary I have Thor/OC so I don't know how that confuses you. But if you enjoy my story please keep ready, if not I can point you to some amazing authors who write Thor/Loki fanfics. His own sick dream by TotallyCaptivated is an awesome well written story! Good luck.**

**Don't own Thor, if I did…won't go into that.**

* * *

**V**

"Breathe darling, they will not harm you," Frigga chuckled lightly and held onto Ava's arm tenderly. The dark woman was shaking like a leaf as they stood in front of massive gold doors carved with ancient looking ruins. Two guards stood on each side straight and motionless; their gazes were steadily looking forward. They all held some type of long ranged weapon.

At the raise of Frigga's hand the two closest to the doors turned in unison and opened it for them. A wave of music boomed out of the room startling Ava.

"Come," Frigga whispered excitedly in her ear and led her in.

"Presenting her Majesty Queen Frigga and her respected guest Lady Ava," a grand voice announced to the mass. Ava felt like she was about to vomit. The room went silent as all eyes turned on her. Frigga urged her to go forward, but all she wanted to do was run. The Queen pulled her down the hall; the crowds parted to let them through, many whispered to others about the new comer.

"That is the maiden I told you about earlier," a woman nudged her male companion. In a huff he turned his attention to Ava. It was hard to miss his wide eyed stare as he nodded his head, a look of wonder painting his face.

"I have never heard of her," a young woman who seemed around Ava's age whispered to a few of her friends. They stood in a circle with their arms crossed.

With each step Ava felt sicker. Why did she agree to come here? '_I should go back to my room'…_she tried to loosen the Queen's grip on her but the older woman was hell bent on getting her to the Royal table. In defeat Ava kept her pace with the Queen's and stayed quiet. The sounds of the courts continued to discourage her.

"She isn't even pleasant to look at, why would the Queen associate herself with such dull company," a blonde woman hissed wickedly to her friend. It was a cruel jab at Ava.

"You look saddened milady," the familiar voice of Balder reached her ears. Ava felt relief when she saw the warrior come to stand next to her with a charming smile. He took her hand and kissed it. "It does my heart well to see you again Ava."

"It is also good to see you Balder; I hope you are doing well."

"Of course," he laughed. Ava looked down at his hand that had yet to let go of hers. He kept a strong smile on his face as he turned to the Queen.

"My Queen I ask for Lady Ava to sit with me and my companions. They are all eager to meet her."

"Perhaps later, I wish for her to sit with me and my sons," Frigga's tone was careful. She caught on to the situation quickly; it seemed Balder wanted more than to simply introduce Ava. The Queen would keep her eye on this issue, but it could wait for now. "Come Ava."

Ava pulled her hand away from Balder's and gave a weak smile. With a quiet goodbye she was off following closely behind the Queen. Balder stood in silence as her form disappeared in the crowd. The look on his face was most upsetting, a sour frown on his lips. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he turned to sit with his friends. Again he was denied, something the notorious warrior was not used too.

He did not like it.

* * *

The two women approached a grand tabled covered in extravagant foods. Many people were seated around it drinking and eating merrily.

"Mother," Thor's called out.

Ava's heart skipped a beat hearing his deep voice. She looked up but realized she was standing directly behind Frigga so she only saw a glimpse of his muscled arms and blonde hair. It seemed he did not notice her as he hugged the Queen. He bent down and kissed his mother's cheek gently and held her hands in his. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Forgive me son, I was entertaining our guest," Frigga stepped to the side allowing Thor to look at Ava.

"Lady Ava," he exclaimed and embraced her tightly. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before admiring her beauty. "You look more enchanting and alluring than Freya herself."

Ava smiled and looked elsewhere into the crowd, a light blush on her cheeks. Thor nodded towards his mother in farewell before pulling Ava over to the table. She followed his lead still in a daze at his intimacy. Frigga smiled at the two then went to grab a golden goblet at the head of the table, "It is on this great day Odin King of Asgard enters Odinsleep. Odin's power flows through Asgard and is eternal. The wicked will descend upon our Kingdom. Trolls and Giants will try and seize our land, but they will be defeated. For you! Asgardians are the strength of our fair city and her protectors. We will emerge victorious. Hail Odin!"

"Hail," the crowds shouted passionately. In unison they all took a drink from their respected cups and the music started again. Young women danced around tables and served food as many chatted and began to drink. Thor and Ava sat down near the head of the table. It was then that Ava recognized the god dressed in green across the table. He sat in his own seat with an eerie smile. His green eyes laid on her as he took a drink of his wine.

"Fair Ava," he rung out curtly. "I am glad you are well. How are things?"

"Good Loki," she held the bite back and did her best to act civil. She reminded herself to be nice, to remember what Thor had said before. But before she could continue the conversation Thor stole her attention again, his calloused fingers brushed against her cheek as he marveled at her.

She shivered in her seat, not from coldness but excitement; he had sat her so close to himself that their legs nearly touched. Quickly he placed various foods onto the plate in front her, explaining each one with enthusiasm. Many different fruits he would feed to her just to watch her eat them. If juices spilled pass her lips he would slowly wipe it with his thumb. Feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed by the public affection she glanced over in Loki's direction to see him frowning and looking elsewhere. If he had been paying attention to them before he did not now. She then moved her gaze to the Queen who seemed rather busy with some noble looking folk. When she looked back at Thor it seemed he had set himself closer than before. His lips lingered so close to hers as if waiting; she could smell the meat and ale on his breath.

"Thor," she whispered to him. "Please, we need to-"

Before she could finish he kissed her rather boldly, a few seconds longer than the first he had given her. He pulled back and gave a light laugh in joy, "I do not know what draws me to you Lady Ava. But I cannot control my want. You are…precious to me."

"I… I mean…" she was at a loss of words. Everything seemed to stop in that moment as she looked up into his bright blue eyes that glowed with undeniable passion. No one had ever looked at her in such a way. Pure hunger, pure romance; a familiar heat settled in her lower abdomen.

* * *

The festivities carried on for a long time, many warriors set into drinking contest and obnoxious singing. Lovers grew more affectionate with every sip of wine. The whole thing had become bizarre and unbalanced. It was not bad, it was amusing. To think this is what gods did and she out of everyone on earth got to see it all. Thor was now lost in the celebration. Every now and again she would spot him laughing merrily with the others, drinking pints of mead. He had begged her before to come meet his friends, but she respectfully declined. She really just wanted to be with herself right now; be alone to think. Everything he had said…the things he had done wouldn't leave her mind. It seemed surreal, a never ending dream.

Her emotions slowly started to overwhelm her, and the noise of the feast only clouded her mind more. She rose from her seat and left the table trying to be as discrete as possible. She needed to leave; get some damn air and breathe. Keeping close to the wall and ignoring all the stares around her, she made it to the door before hearing him. Thor's voice pierced the noise of the room; he was calling out her name and pressing through the crowd to get to her. The door was already open so with a quickened pace she slipped out.

She could feel his heavy footsteps shake the ground behind her.

"Lady Ava," he caught up to her and grasped her arm firmly. In a short spin he had her facing him and brought her close to him. The side of her face was pressed up against his chest; she could hear the steady but quickened beat of his heart. It was calming how it drummed, it relaxed her. His thick fingers caressed the top of her head softly as to not ruin her braided hair.

"Why did you run? Did you not hear me call to you?"

"Yes," she quivered and shook in his arms. Thor tilted his head and looked down at her with worry. He studied her face before looking dead in her eyes. She watched his facial expression change to understanding. He knew that she was battling with these new emotions.

"Know this," he pulled her away from him so she could look him directly in the eyes. "This is no idle fancy. These feelings Lady Ava are true and honorable. I hold you dear to me, since the moment I saw you with my brother. Never has a maiden made me feel so…free."

"Thor we just met-"

"Indeed we have milady," he said while lifting her chin tenderly. "But that does not change how I feel."

Ava stood there trying to figure out what to say, "…what if Loki finds a way for me to get back home?"

"Are you happy here Lady Ava?"

The question threw her off guard. Was she? With all the things that happened to her, the things she had seen…the people she had met. She looked into his hopeful eyes and smiled.

"Yes I am. When I am with you I feel like everything is right and I am where I should be. It's hard to explain…I know it might sound stupid but when I am with you I feel whole. Every time I see you I want you to hold me and when you look at me how you always do…I want you to kiss-"

His lips silenced her. Their bodies touched as his hands rubbed her back soothingly. After a short while they finally pulled away, both of their breathing was staggered. His lips brushed against her forehead.

"Would you stay with me," he whispered.

"As long as you would have me Thor" she felt his smile grow bigger as he listened. He practically crushed her as he picked her up and spun her around with joy.

"Lady Ava you are everything I desire," he set her down but continued to hold her close. His hands snuck up to her face and cradled her chin. "I wish for you to stay with me tonight."

Ava looked up at him with wide eyes. The request he was asking her was…not what she expected. Things just seemed to be going so fast. One minute she was in a new world and the next a god, a prince even wanted her to be his lover. She pulled away and walked a ways ahead of him. She leaned up against the stone wall.

"I don't know if I am ready for that," she admitted. To be in a private setting with only him for the whole night was a bit intimidating. And as much as she wanted too, she didn't know if she could handle it.

"I will not force anything you do not wish to do Lady Ava, I swear," he moved to stand next to her and touched her arm gently. "I just want to be near you."

She listened carefully to him. Nodding she smiled and gave him a kiss, he in return drew her close to him. They made their way down the halls to his private chambers. Tonight he would comfort her and love her unconditionally, even if it meant holding her in his bed while she slept.

That's all he needed.

* * *

**I must apologize...I am a girl and I know this was a little sappy lol. I tried to keep Thor in character but, meh my own interpretation. Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know. Please review it always motivates me that much more. And Happy 4th! **

**Characters:**

**Frigga: Goddess of marriage and wife to Odin and is the step-mother of Thor and Loki.  
**

**The Warriors Three: Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are a group of Asgardian warriors who are close allies and friends of Thor since his youth.  
**

**Heimdall: is the guardian/watchman of the gods. He stands sentry at Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, and wards away any who would trespass on the land of the gods.  
**

**Balder: is a close friend of Thor and the Warriors Three (In all honesty he is a son of Odin, but I won't touch into that in this story...sorry!)**


	6. VI

**Hello everyone! I added more to this chapter since you were so patient for me to update! Thank you very much! Gah a lot goes on the chapter so buckle up and enjoy!**

**Much love to my reviewers! And to Ali: Right? Best Teddy bear any girl could get. lol  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Thor.  
**

* * *

**VI**

A large hand slide under the sheets and caressed her bare leg. The intimate touch stirred her from her sleep; she tossed and turned over on her side with a quiet groan.

"Lady Ava, please wake," Thor's husky voice hummed in her ear. Ava smiled opening her eyes to look up at his handsome face. He sat on the side of the bed already dressed for the day. Bringing his hand away from her leg he touched her forehead and brushed a few stray hairs off her face.

"Good morning," she cooed. Her hand reached up and rubbed his cheek.

"I hope the maiden is rested," Thor pulled the sheets off her body revealing a good amount of her flesh. She only wore a thin blouse he hand lent her. Still drowsy from sleep Ava sat up and stretched her arms high in the air before swinging her legs to hang off the side of the bed.

"I brought you some fruits and bread," the thunder god rose and walked over to the table by the door. He brought the tray over and set it next to her. Ava smiled down at his offering.

"Thank you, it looks good," she took a few grapes and slipped them into her mouth.

"If it is not enough nourishment I will take you to the kitchens," he stopped when Ava shook her head no. It seemed she was content with what she had.

"So…" she started. "What do you have planned for us today?"

Thor chuckled at her eagerness. He supposed she had been inside long enough; perhaps he would take her to the capital and let her explore.

"Today I will show you the beauty of Asgard and her fair people," getting up from where he sat on the bed he reached over to the end of the bed and grabbed a blue fabric she hadn't noticed before. "As I was retrieving you food my mother brought this. Since you have no gowns she is giving you many of hers that she can no longer wear. The rest will be brought later this day."

Ava got out of the bed and touched the fabric. It was as stunning as it was soft. She looked up at Thor and rose on her toes to kiss him. He returned the affection while placing the gown in her hands.

"Dress milady," he said as he pulled away from her lips. In respect he bowed, turned and left the bed chambers to give her privacy. She watched the door shut before taking off the blouse she wore. Stepping into the dress she slid it up her body and put her arms through the sleeves. This dress was a little looser than the other making it much easier to breathe in. She tried to lace the dress herself but failed.

With a huff she quickly left the bed chambers and walked out to the main den. Thor sat patiently by the fire looking into its flame. He saw her enter out of the corner of his eye and rose from his seat, "Is milady ready?"

A blush dusted over her cheeks as she turned around revealing her bare back to him. At first he simply stared at her smooth skin, admiring its flawlessness. But he realized he was gawking at her; he cleared his throat and walked over to her and tightened the laces of the dress.

"I would normally get a servant for this," he laughed.

"Mmm but where is the fun in that?"

"Aye," Thor finished tightening the dress and moved her so she faced him. "Come the day is ours and I have much to show you."

* * *

The capital was breathtaking. It was not as glamorous as the hall of Odin but it was sound and charming; rich with culture and tradition. It felt like she was in the heart of a Viking kingdom. The streets will filled with people busy in their own lives. Children ran about, some played with leather balls, others ran around chasing each other. It was wonderful; she couldn't get enough of it. She pulled Thor behind her as she walked over to a venue selling various exotic looking fabrics. Hanging in front was a beautiful silver scarf.

"I see you have a good eye milady," a scruffy heavy weight man appeared from around the corner. "That my dear is a rare silk found only in Alfheim. The Light Elves wove this."

He grabbed the scarf and handed it to her. It was very light but as she touched it she felt its thickness.

"Amazing," she lifted it into the sun light; it looked like it was vanishing in her hands. She handed it back to the man. "Thank you for showing me."

She felt Thor touch her shoulder gently. He led her down the streets and pointed out a few shops that she might like, but she was too enthralled by the sight to think about shopping. The city was extremely large and wound up several different paths. At times it was a little awkward when they walked. It seemed many if not everyone knew the thunderer and wished to talk to him, especially the women. They trailed behind the two of them for many blocks, giggling and calling out to Thor. He would smile and wave to them to be polite but he himself grew weary of their flaunting.

Eventually they settled at a tavern, sitting at one of the tables outside. Thor joked and took up drinking with a few of his friends Ava recognized from the feast. Almost an hour had passed and Thor was getting drunker by the minute, chugging down pint after pint of mead with his fellow warriors. A few women gathered around them. Some pressed themselves up against the thunder god and hung off his shoulders trying to charm him with lewd words, feeling up his chest, and running their hands through his hair. Ava sighed and looked down the streets. As much as she loved spending the day with Thor and his "entourage" she was getting tired of the mass fan girls giving her the death glare. _'Just my luck'._

"I guess I will go have a look around for myself," she got up and strolled down the street, she glanced back to see Thor still focused on his friends. He toasted his cup and downed the liquid. The women around him squealed in excitement. Turning back around she walked around the corner and saw a gathering, kind of like a farmers market. Many women had baskets of vegetables and breads set around them. Some held them out for people to come and see. Ava walked through the crowd quickly only a few people walked past her and stared.

'_Suppose they never heard that staring was rude,' _rolling her eyes Ava continued her walk till she noticed an unusual looking shop. In front of the store were a few skeletons that looked like wolves. She stepped inside and looked around. A couple of incense burned, filling the place with a heavy musk.

"Hello," she called out but she didn't get a response. There were so many crazy things in the shop. Mounted on the wall was a mummified head of an orc looking creature. It had a few metal piercings in its nose and ears. Unconsciously shivering at the sight she moved ahead. Something gleamed from a corner in the back of the place. When she moved closer to examine it she noticed it was a large crystal ball.

"No way," she gasped and touched it. As soon as she made contact the globe began to glow and get cloudy. She stood mesmerized as it cleared slightly revealing a figure, but their face was hidden by shadow. It looked like a woman holding a broken sword. She was screaming horribly and sinking into the earth. The image vanished as quickly as it came. "That was strange…"

"Many things usually are," Ava jumped at the voice rasping behind her. She turned around noticing the old woman standing by a shelf. She was draped in heavy grey robes and was hunched over slightly. Ava tried to hide her look of disgust; she knew she was being rude for staring but the hag really was ugly. Wiry grey hair sat flat on her small round head. Her pale skin sagged around her eyes and mouth. Time had certainly not treated her well.

"I did not hear you come in child," the old woman hobbled over to the main counter. Ava followed her but at a distance.

"Sorry, I announced myself before coming in…must have not been loud enough."

"No harm!" the woman croaked out.

"Right…" Ava cleared her throat and looked back at the globe; it had dulled to a sick white. "That's an interesting crystal ball."

"That is no crystal ball," the woman roared before going into a coughing fit. When she finally regained her composure she looked Ava in the eye. "Those are too weak, mere child's play to a true enchantress. That is a dwarven relic called Kerlas."

"What does it do?"

"Whatever is seen in that Kerlas will come to pass, and it is usually ill fated. The only way the curse can be undone is if its master wills it, which rarely happens. Kerlas is a pearl found in the darkest, wettest part of dwarven caves; very rare, very dangerous. They are cursed so most were destroyed… but a few survived.

"And that is one of them," Ava looked back to the globe, it was glowing again but fainter than the last time. Her pulse began to race. "I'm not going to die from touching it am I?"

The old woman burst into a rather wicked laugh and shook her head, "no child you will live."

"Alright then… well I am going to go, thank you," Ava hurried to the front of the door, not looking back at the old woman. This was a little too creepy for her. As she was stepping out she did however hear the light murmur behind her.

"Curious it is that the Kerlas would wake for you."

Ava ignored the comment and stepped back out into the street. It was just as she left it, busy and loud. As much as she wanted to keep exploring it she thought it would be best to return to Thor. No need to make him worry. She retraced her steps back through the city and eventually arrived back at the tavern. Thor and his friends still sat eating large portions of red meat and practically yelling at each other about how a previous battle went on.

"Nay, Hogun it was five rock giants, ugly beasts they were. But no match for the Warrior's Three!" a very portly man sat by Thor and munched away on a turkey leg, his beard dripped of meat juice and mead.

"Volstagg you fool I swear by Odin it was eight giants, I clearly remember slaying three of them myself," a shorter blonde haired man disputed and munched on his own food. Ava laughed at their bickering and sat down at the end of the table. As soon as she settled she heard Thor's booming voice.

"Hail Lady Ava," he stood up and staggered over to sit by her, his weight caused the bench to sink slightly. His fingers gripped her chin and directed her to face him. She stared up into his glazed over blue eyes, his face was slightly reddened by the alcohol.

"Where have you been hiding fair maiden," he spoke just above a whisper. His breath was warm on her face as he brushed his lips against hers. She felt his other hand sit on her thigh.

"Thor," she breathed out. Every time he sat close to her, every time he touched her, she felt on edge. Felt that even in the midst of reality she was dreaming. Her lips followed his and connected in a bold kiss. The sound of laughter and cheers rumbled in the background. Ava pulled away realizing Thor's friends were laughing and raising their cups to them. She laughed and adjusted in her own seat.

"Thor, you hound!"

"Silence Volstagg," Thor roared back and laughed. He started rubbing her back. "I suppose it is only right that I introduce you."

Somehow able to keep his balance the thunderer rose and pulled her with him. He set her right in front of him and looked to his friends. "Lady Ava, meet the Warriors Three."

Each man rose and stood in front of her. The large portly man stepped forward first still holding a turkey leg in his hand while he bowed. "I, my fair lady am called Volstagg the Valiant."

The next man stepped forward but honestly looked like he didn't want to be there. A grim face made him look standoffish, but nonetheless he bowed, "I am Hogun…"

"Hogun the Grim, fair lady," finished the blonde of the trio. He laughed and moved forward before bowing dramatically most likely from intoxication. He flashed a stunning smile and winked. "And I am the leader of this trio. Fandral the Dashing I am known as and I must say…you are even more beautiful than the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Laid eyes on me? You talk as if we have met before," Ava arched her brow and looked over her shoulder to Thor who merely smiled down at her.

"On the day you came to Asgard it was I who found you with Balder," he hiccuped and puffed out his chest.

Ava stared at him amazed; she finally met the second of her rescuers. It may not have been the way she pictured meeting him, but still…Her face lit up with delight as she left Thor's hold. She approached the charming leader and extended her hand out to him. At first he just stood there staring at the offered hand, but caught on and shook it.

"Thank you for saving me Fandral," with a quick pull she drew him into a hug. "I may not be here if it weren't for you."

Fandral laughed and patted her on the back astonished at her gratefulness, "you are most welcome Lady Ava."

He pulled away and looked at Thor, "You certainly know how to choose the right ones Thor."

"Aye, I do," Thor leered down at her, a satisfied grin on his lips. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her small waist. The feel of his arm sent jolts through her body. "Come Lady Ava, we shall take our leave."

* * *

They both were in a fit of laughter as they entered the Great hall. Thor had been babbling on about some great battle he had fought when he was younger, "I nearly lost my head to that water dragon, but with great strides defeated the wicked beast."

Ava kept her arms wrapped around his waist as she hauled him towards his chambers. A good nap would do him some good. But it was easier said than done. At random times Thor would lose his step and fall, nearly crushing her.

"Oh, Thor," Ava panicked but still found the amusement in the situation. Who would have thought he couldn't hold his liquor, or it could just be he had a little too much. Using all her strengthen she lifted him up and leaned him against the wall. She pressed herself against him to keep him standing but he took the opportunity to slide his hands around her. He leaned down and kissed her; it was sloppy and wet but she didn't mind it. Her fingers wove themselves in his golden locks in attempt to bring him closer. Parting her lips she let his tongue slip in and touch hers; she moaned softly into his mouth.

"Such tasteless acts should be left in one's chambers, not displayed for the public," a female's voice scoffed in disgust. Ava pulled away from Thor noticing their new audience. A tall woman stood not even ten feet from them, a cruel glare aimed solely at Ava. Her dark tresses hung loosely around her frame as she stepped closer. "Thor, rudeness does not become you. Who is your guest?"

It seemed the brunette's words had a sobering effect on him. Thor straightened his stance and cleared his throat. "Forgive me Lady Sif; this is Lady Ava of Midgard."

"Midgard you say," Sif seemed to be intrigued but something in the undertone of her voice sounded spiteful. She gave one last disapproving look at Ava before completely shutting her out of the conversation.

"Where is your head Thor? Were we not going to train today? You of all people know how essential it is to be ready for thy enemies. With Odin resting our forces must be focused and ready for such attack," though her aim was to scold him, her tone was still sweet like honey.

Ava was amazed at how thick this woman was laying it on. '_There is no way he is falling for this'_.

"Aye, you are right Lady Sif."

'_I stand corrected'…_

Thor gave an apologetic look to Ava and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She enjoyed his affections but did not fail to see the bitter look on Sif's face. "Forgive me milady but Lady Sif is right, I must resume my training. Please go and rest. I will send for you."

Thor stepped away from her and walked down the hall with Sif trailing behind him, too close for Ava's liking.

* * *

"Where is your head Thor? We have to train Thor?" Ava mocked not really caring that she sounded like a nine year old brat. She had set herself up on the railing outside of her designated chambers, not fazed by the height. It was the length of two stories tops. Her head rested on the pillar next to her as she looked down into the courts below. "Someday today was."

"You do not seem too thrilled."

Ava looked over her shoulder at where the voice had originated from. A blonde woman stood with her arms crossed and grinning at her. She was dressed up in a form fitting green dress that stopped at her thighs accessorized by a thick brown belt emphasized her slim waist; she also wore a gaudy green headpiece.

"Who are you," Ava asked getting down from her spot. The blonde tossed her long hair over her shoulder and came closer. Her grin turned into a friendly smile.

"My name is Amora."

* * *

**See? A lot...I am surprised I fit it into one chapter with out rambling too bad. But there you go! I loved writing it...but I loved writing the next chapter more! Teehee spoiler hope you like limes ;3**

**Reviews and (constructive) critics always welcomed and appreciated!  
**

**Characters:**

**Frigga: Goddess of marriage and wife to Odin and is the step-mother of Thor and Loki.  
**

**The Warriors Three: Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are a group of Asgardian warriors who are close allies and friends of Thor since his youth.  
**

**Heimdall: is the guardian/watchman of the gods. He stands sentry at Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, and wards away any who would trespass on the land of the gods.  
**

**Balder: is a close friend of Thor and the Warriors Three (In all honesty he is a son of Odin, but I won't touch into that in this story...sorry!)**

**Amora: Ho ho ho! You will find out soon enough...unless you are a Thor nerd and do know who she is ;)  
**


	7. VII

**Yay here is chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Ali: Meh I don't want to ruin it for you but...Amora is not so nice lol  
**

**Disclaimer/Warning: don't own Thor. P.s the chapter contains lime 18 & up  
**

* * *

**VII  
**

"My, you certainly have luxurious accommodations, even more so than my own. The Queen must really be fond of you," Amora had laid herself out on Ava's bed nonchalantly looking around the place.

"Well I think it was actually Loki who brought me here, so I should probably thank him," Ava joked and sat down at the end of the bed. Amora shot her a look of disinterest then looked down at her own long nails.

"Yes well, I am honestly surprised you reside here," the blonde's lip curled into a sly grin. "All those rumors of you staying with the thunderer must be false then."

Ava's heart sunk at the word "rumors", her hands slipped to her stomach, "there are rumors about me?"

Amora glanced over at the darker woman and sat up. Her grin widened with a hint of wicked pleasure, "you know how jealous women can be. They will make up the most ridiculous tales to make themselves feel better."

She twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger innocently, "…but yes there has been talk that you and Thor are having intimate relations. Pure fabrication I'm sure."

"Absolutely not!" Ava shook her head furiously to emphasize her point. She was mortified people were talking about her sexual life with Thor. "We haven't done anything like that. We have only kissed, nothing more."

"Oh," Amora cooed and stood up with a dramatic sigh. "Well that is probably for the best. If it were true you would possibly have to deal with Sif's untamable wrath."

"Sif?" Ava didn't feel right at the mention the woman's name.

"A wrecked cow," Amora spat out and crossed her arms. "She thinks she practically owns Thor. Honestly before you came she had him wrapped around her figure."

"Oh I have met her, and not in the most positive setting. I swear Amora if looks could actually kill, I would not be here talking to you. Is she…is she in love with him?" Ava hoped Amora would say no, but all she got was a harsh laugh.

"In love? More like an unhealthy obsession. Constantly wondering where he is, who he is with, what he is doing. It's ugly how some people are Ava. If I were you I would keep my guard up around her."

"Noted, I will make sure to keep my distance," Ava looked out her window. The sky was getting darker hopefully meaning Thor would come get her soon; she really missed him. But she was more worried as to what Sif was doing with him. Did training really take half a day? She shook her head to get her mind off of it. Jealousy was the one thing she never let brew; it only brought harm, never good.

"So," Ava breezed, hunching her shoulder slightly. She turned her gaze back to Amora and gave a friendly smile. "Since you're not out fighting like the others, what do you do Amora?"

Amora gave a pleasant smile and lifted her hands in front of her. The palms of her hands began to glow vibrant green and formed a heavy smoke that floated between her fingers. Ava stepped back, instantly frightened by the sight. The memories of what magic had done before swarmed her mind and sent her on edge. Amora felt her fear and let the smoke dissolve into thin air, "you could say I dwell in the arts of magic."

"You're like Loki?"

"Loki?" Amora laughed as if insulted. The blonde rested her hands on her hips and raised her nose in the air with defiance. "He is not even close to my level. I have more power in my little finger than he has ever mastered."

Amora calmed herself seeing Ava become more frightened. Perhaps she had overdone it.

"But please do not fear me; I would never use my magic to harm you. By the looks of it, it seems Loki has ruined your idea of it."

"Yeah well it seems nothing good comes from it," Ava murmured out but the blonde woman still heard her. Amora grinned and moved closer to Ava.

"But my power is so much more than good or bad. I can bring life to those who should have never lost it. I can save people from their sorrows. I can protect those who cannot protect themselves. I am a good person Ava, you should trust me. I am your friend now."

Ava contemplated the word friend; a smile crawling back on her lips. She so desperately wanted someone to be close too. Thor was amazing and wonderful, but she realized it was times like these she needed fellowship; another woman who she could bond with and understood her. She had found that in Amora.

"I trust you Amora, thank you for hanging out with me."

"Hanging out?" Amora looked confused.

"Oh right," Ava smacked herself on the forehead playfully. "Thank you for spending time with me."

"Of course," Amora agreed and walked over to the chamber's door. "But I am afraid I must cut our time short. I still have many things I must attend to before the day is gone."

"…Amora," the blonde stopped at the call of her name. "Does…Thor love her?"

Ava's voice got quieter, a fear swelling in her stomach. She stood still waiting for an answer. Amora continued to face the door as if in deep thought, but really a cruel scowl marked her pretty face, "it would have appeared so before, but now I am not sure. Since you are here perhaps he has had a change of heart. Never think Thor would be so cruel or try and fool you Ava. Thor is an honorable warrior…compassionate, caring, everything a woman desires. You should have no doubts in him."

Amora glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "I will see you soon Ava of Midgard."

"Yea, see you later," Ava responded as the door closed, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

Amora stood outside Ava's chambers for a moment, a deep frown on her lips. The very thought that she was being forced to do such a ridiculous task angered her greatly. And the fact that Thor would even consider this worthless mortal disgusted her. The human tramp was as insufferable as that damned Sif. She growled and moved her arms in a few ritual positions and focused her energy. A green band of magic formed around her body before splitting into two. One moved down to her toes and the other moved up to her head; as a result her body vanished into green mist.

Not even a moment later the bands appeared in Loki's chambers, right by his throne. Amora reappeared by his side and looked over at him with an annoyed glare, "I have done what you have asked."

Loki grinned in delight and rose from his seat, "Excellent Amora. Soon my ignorant oafish brute of a brother will know what true pain, true sorrow is. How he will fall from that perfect pedestal our father has so blindly put him on. With that pathetic human under your watchful eye I will bring my brother to ruin. All he has ever loved will be ripped from him! And when he as suffered to where he begs for mercy…I will destroy him."

* * *

There was a loud knock on her door, Ava got up and took a few steps towards it, "who is it?"

"Lady Ava I have come to retrieve you. Thor requests your company," a male's voice announced. Ava quickly walked over and opened the door. A tall guard in gold armor stood stern with a long gold spear in his hand. He looked down at her and bowed. "Come, I shall take you to him."

"Thank you," Ava said eagerly. She was excited to finally see him again. The guard nodded and started to walk down the hall with long strides; Ava hurried to keep up with his pace. It wasn't long before she was at the familiar golden doors leading to Thor's chambers. The guard opened the door and guided her in. Ava saw the thunder god standing at the table, behind him a large feast had been set out. He smirked and stepped forward to welcome her.

Dismissing the guard Thor led her over to the table and sat her down. She stared in awe at all the food; there was everything. Glazed ham, roasted pork, different kinds of breads and rolls, fruits, steaming vegetables; she didn't know where to start.

"I hope you brought your appetite Lady Ava," he chuckled and sat in his own seat. He reached out and started putting pieces of meat on his plate. Ava watched in delight, she loved his unrefined ways. The man consumed things like the lion of the pride. He devoured his meal only to pause every few moments to drink his cup of mead. When he caught eye of her staring at him he stopped and looked down at her plate.

"Are you not famished Lady Ava?"

'Uh yeah…" she quickly grabbed a few things from the middle and placed them on her own plate. She looked down at the food embarrassed he had caught her gawking at him. Sensing her discomfort he grabbed her chair and dragged it closer to him. She squealed as she was forced right next to him. Her hands gripped the edge of the table in fright. Thor laughed and ripped a piece of meat with his fingers. Slowly he brought it up her lips and waited. Taking the hint Ava opened her mouth and let him place the meat in her mouth. It was salty and juicy, cooked extremely well. She watched him repeat the action.

"I must have you eat milady," he said and continued to feed her. As he placed another piece in her mouth she started to laugh. She pulled away and covered her lips with her hand.

"What is so funny," he laughed as well.

"You love feeding me don't you," she chewed the meat. Thor grinned again flashing his gorgeous white teeth. He dropped the meat and wiped his hands with the cloth next to his plate. Now with his clean fingers he reached and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"I love everything about you. I will never deny the chance to make you happy," he rose from his seat but not before placing a kiss on her lips. "Please finish. I must go bathe for I smell like a troll. I wish not force such unpleasantness on you any longer."

"Hard day of training?"

"Indeed, the Lady Sif was quite merciless in our sparring," he stretched his soar muscles and left to his bathing chambers. Ava sat there, bitter at the thought of Sif but worked at shaking it off. _'Don't let her get the best of you Ava King'_. She finished her food thinking of how good Thor must look wet and naked.

* * *

She waited patiently for him. After a half hour he emerged from down the hall only covered in a white towel that hung low around his hips. His blonde hair was damp and dripped down his shoulders and back. He took a few wet steps towards her then stopped. Blue eyes leered over at her, studying her every move. Ava sat in her seat trying not to fidget but his stare was intimidating. Clearing her throat she stood up.

"Is everything okay?" she tried. Thor smiled and nodded his head.

"Aye, all is well. Come I wish to retire for the evening," he turned and walked down the corridor to his bed chambers. Her breath shorted considerably at the hearing of his request. Was he asking her what she thought he was asking her; or was she just jumping to conclusions? She followed after him but very slowly; she was nervous, excited, and slightly aroused. Reaching the door to his chambers she looked in to see his towel abandoned on the floor but the thunder god nowhere to be found. Ava stepped further into the room and looked around. It was at the closing of the door that she realized he was behind her. She jumped and turned around to face him but her eyes immediately fell to his uncovered lower regions. A heavy heat struck her as she quickly turned her back to him.

"Lady Ava, please do not shy from me," he pleaded with a husky groan. She felt him get close till he pressed himself against her back. Arms snaked around her sides and held her closely. His lips connected with the back of her neck in a warm kiss. "I will not force you…my only wish is that you will allow me to love you and attend to you this night, nothing more."

She honestly thought she did it this time, finally swallowed her tongue. It felt like she was chocking and couldn't breathe; her knees were shaking horribly. She turned her head to look up at him, "Thor you really don't have to do this…"

"Nay I don't. But I wish too," his right hand snuck up to her breast and rubbed it gently. "Will you yield milady?"

Ava stared dumbfounded. Was he really asking her this? Her mind was racing with every scenario, every possibility, every pro and con. Eventually she submitted to her bodies want and lifted herself so she could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and lifted her in the air. That was all he need before he swept her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

Tonight would be for her.

* * *

She laid on the bed with her eyes closed; she tried to steady her breathing. His chest sat on her lower half pressing sensually against her abdomen and pelvis. Hands slid up her sides and came to rest under her breasts. He kissed her stomach slowly lowering to the V between her thighs.

"Thor," she gasped out. The thunderer began to massage her breasts in a slow circular motion as his tongue slipped out to lick in between her swollen lips. "Please."

He ignored her wanton plea and brought his hands down to her thighs and pushed them apart revealing her womanhood to him. Enthralled by the sight he licked his lips and lowered his head to her again. A heavy groan vibrated in his throat as he tasted her, she was so sweet like a ripe peach. He placed a hand on her groin and used his thumb to rub her clit firmly. As expected she squirmed underneath him in pleasure, arching her back slightly. His thick tongue moved up and down in long strokes, every now and again stopping to sink deep inside her.

"Oh my…Thor," Ava moaned as her eyes shot open. Pressure built up slowly at the base of her spine, toes numbly tingled; the muscles in her legs twitched in delight. Her body quivered and shook as she slipped into sweet euphoria. Dark fingers reached down and gripped his blonde locks. "Don't stop, please."

"Never," he breathed out and drank her spilling juices greedily. It was everything he imagined. The sweet noises she whined out, the reaction of her body to him. He grew more aroused with each passing second but refrained from giving into his own desires. This was for her. He wanted to bring her to the highest point of ecstasy and drive her mad with pleasure. All her senses would crumble and she would lose herself. "Does this please you?"

He pulled away from her mound and looked up at her. She was panting and staring up at the ceiling. Not liking her lack of response he slipped two fingers into her. She cried out passionately at the intrusion and lifted her hips, "I shall not repeat myself milady."

"Yes! God please Thor," Ava rocked her hips to meet him and let go of his hair. Her arms flung and hit the bed, her fingers gripping tightly to the sheets. "Please, please Thor I need you."

"No," he growled deeply. "Not yet. You will receive all the attention this night till you faint from pleasure."

"But I need you," she whined.

"And you will have me Ava," he proclaimed moving his fingers with a quickened pace, "but for now I want you to submit. Welcome the bliss."

* * *

**Reviews and (constructive) critics always welcomed and appreciated!  
**

**Characters:**

**Frigga: Goddess of marriage and wife to Odin and is the step-mother of Thor and Loki.  
**

**The Warriors Three: Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are a group of Asgardian warriors who are close allies and friends of Thor since his youth.  
**

**Heimdall: is the guardian/watchman of the gods. He stands sentry at Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, and wards away any who would trespass on the land of the gods.  
**

**Balder: is a close friend of Thor and the Warriors Three (In all honesty he is a son of Odin, but I won't touch into that in this story...sorry!)**

**Amora: Ho ho ho! You will find out soon enough...unless you are a Thor nerd and do know who she is ;)**


	8. VIII

**SOOOO sorry for the wait! I got super busy last week and had ZERO time. But I rushed to write this as fast as I could, so I am sorry if there are some bad errors. I tried to find them all lol, BUT if there are some let me know and I will fix it! Love you all for reading, hope you are enjoying it! **

**WARNING: From this point on or I guess the next chapter ;) , this story is gonna get really...REALLY Mature (explicit sex) so youngsters... no reading for you! This story will be an 18 and older fic. ( I mean I guess anyone could read it...but I warned you!)  
**

**I don't own Thor!  
**

**P.s thank you for all of you who reviewed, you have ALL my love and I hope Thor visits your dreams with *cough* steamy lovin*cough***

**P.s.s there's a note at the end of the chapter! (try not to ignore it :3)  
**

* * *

VII

A horn thundered in the distance rudely waking Ava from her sleep. She sat up in the bed and groaned. She realized Thor was already out of the bed and dressing quickly in his armor.

"What is going on," she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. When she lifted the sheets off herself to get out of bed Thor stopped her. He rested his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Do not fret love, you are safe here. A band of forest trolls try to breech the northern pass. I must go defend it," he kissed her cheek before walking over to the table to grab his helmet. Holding it high in the air he brought it down to sit on his head with great discipline; it covered the sides of his face. "Stay inside, I will return to you soon."

Before she could get out another word he was gone, the door to the bed chamber shutting behind him. Ava blinked at the door for a few minutes a bit shocked and confused at the turnabout of the morning. He had left so quickly leaving her alone in a blur.

Yawning loudly she stretched her arms and arched her back, shaking off the last waves of sleep; memories of last night sparked in her head. She smiled thinking of the gift Thor had given her. Satisfaction warmed her body and brightened her mood a little. She would have to repay him, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Lifting the covers off her body she got out of bed, completely naked to the morning chill. She brushed her thick hair with her fingers and walked over to the wardrobe that held the gowns the Queen had given her; a light blue one caught her eye. She pushed the others away to grab it. It was nice because the dress did not lace in the back; it easily slipped over her head and down her body. A leather belt laid at the bottom of the wardrobe; she decided to give it a try. Clasping it tightly, it rested low on her hip. _'Perfect'_, she thought and smiled down at herself.

For a while she sat at the table in the den, biting an apple slowly. What was she going to do? Thor was gone and the queen would most likely be too busy. The idea of Balder popped into her head but she shooed the thought away. He made her a little uncomfortable, ever since the night of the feast. _'Maybe Amora isn't busy'_, she thought. Finishing her apple she set the core on her plate and got up. She left Thor's chambers and hurried down the corridor to the Great Hall. Once she arrived, she scanned the area searching for the blonde woman but couldn't find her in the busy crowds. The idea then hit that not everyone spent their time in the Great hall. The kingdom was so large, Amora could be anywhere. Ava looked over at a guard at his post and made her way over to him.

"Excuse me," she said waving at him friendly. The guard turned to her and bowed in respect.

"How may I aid you milady."

"Do you know a woman named Amora?"

The guard looked surprised but nodded his helmet clad head. "Yes, I know of the Enchantress."

Ava frowned at the unexpected nickname but continued nonetheless.

"Do you know where I could find her?"

"Aye, she spends a great deal of her time by the eastern pass, in the woods," he sounded concerned and looked at her carefully.

"Okay…can you point me in that direction?"

The guard nodded and started walking down the Great hall to the entrance. Opening the doors he stepped out and pointed over towards a forest in the distance, "if you search for the Enchantress, then you will find her there milady."

"Thanks," Ava groaned out. A very wide valley sat in between them and the mass trees; she could already feel her feet aching. She started walking down the steps with a quick pace.

"Wait!"

Ava turned back around to the guard and stopped; the look on his face was cold and grim. He gave her a stern look before bowing his head, "I would request you stay here milady. That is dangerous soil for a maiden like yourself to enter alone and unarmed. The Enchantress is not one to be trusted so easily."

"Thanks…" Ava didn't know how to really respond to that. She looked back to the woods still determined to find her friend. "I'll be careful, promise."

"Please my lady I must insist!"

"I'll be fine," she shot back. She didn't mean to sound snappy but she didn't need this man acting like her father. Continuing down the steps she headed through the courtyards till she made it to the grassy field. The distance would most likely take her little over an hour to walk.

'_Well I'm not going to get there by staring'._

* * *

Mjolnir whizzed through the air with great speed till it connected with the head of a troll. The troll groaned in pain flying a few feet back and landing on its back motionless. Thor laughed and summoned Mjolnir back to his hand. He charged a group unyielding and swung with great force knocking many of them away.

"Thor! Come now, save a few for us," Fandral laughed stabbing a troll in the side with his sword. He kicked it away and ran to catch up to his friend dodging wooden clubs and troll fists.

"Nay friend, it seems you cannot keep up. Perhaps you should rest and leave the battle to the rest of us," Thor shouted and struck another troll. In the background he could hear Volstagg laughing.

"Let the thunderer finish the battle Fandral," Volstagg joked and kicked a dead troll away. "I am sure he wishes to return to his vixen!"

They all broke into laughter and continued to fight.

"I suppose you are right Volstagg. Thor must be quite eager," Fandral chuckled.

"Silence!" Sif snapped, stabbing a troll in the throat. She sliced its head off quickly and turned to face them all, a frown marring her beautiful face. "Is this how Asgardian warriors act? Like doe-eyed boys. Disgraceful."

"Come now Lady Sif, we merrily jest," Fandral tried but Sif ignored him and attacked another troll with merciless force. She grew weary of hearing about Thor's newly sweetheart. The mention of her name was a stab at Sif's jealous heart.

* * *

The walk had taken much longer then Ava expected; by the time she reached the horizon of trees she was heavily sweating and panting. Taking a few full breaths of air she leaned herself up against a tree that provided shade. Its rough bark poked at her through the fabric of her dress. She wiped the sweat off her brow then turned her head and glanced into the woods, wandering through the trees. They were eerily quiet and still. Filling her lungs with one more deep breath she pushed herself off the tree and entered the forest looking around carefully. There was no sign of Amora…or anyone for that matter.

"Amora?" She called out and went further into the forest. The deeper she traveled the thicker and darker the wood became. Evidently, the tree branches grew very strangely in Asgard or perhaps just in the forest; drooping low like weeping willows but still maintained a thick branch like evergreens. Eventually she was forced to weave through them like one would in a maze.

"Amora?" She repeated, this time much louder; her voice echoed a few times. Something didn't feel right about this, maybe she should have listened to the guard. Ava turned around and headed back the way she came. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she hurried through the growth. Shadows moved in the dark of the wood putting her on edge. She caught a glimpse of something moving through the trees to the left of her; a fast shadow that disappeared into the darkness. She abruptly stopped and focused on the area, her heart pounding with crazed amounts of adrenaline. The lingering sweat on her skin chilled in fright; the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. When nothing moved again she quickened her strides, pushing for the light of the field not far from where she was. A loud crack of a branch made her jump and spin around; she frantically looked about. Ava backed herself up against a tree and stood still. If someone was there she would be able to see them approach her.

"Who's there?"

"What are you doing out here," a voice hissed out next to her. Ava screamed and flung herself out of the way. She tripped over herself in a struggle to get away and fell to ground with a heavy thud. Groaning from the painful contact she looked up to see Amora standing there, a smug look on her face and arms crossed.

"Why are you here Ava," she snapped and looked around quickly seeing if anyone had spotted them. Ava blinked a little in disbelief but composed herself and stood up, wiping the dirt off her gown.

"I was looking for you…I thought maybe we could spend some time together," she grumbled out; she felt foolish coming out here. The blonde gave her an apathetic look but nodded her head.

"I understand, but this is no place for you to be. It is dangerous out here and we would not want you to have a unfortunate accident…now would we?"

"I guess you're right…" Ava nodded still a bit apprehensive.

"Then let us depart," Amora smiled and lifted her arms in the air. Ava watched wide eyed as the blonde moved her arms effortlessly in different potions. Soon a green ring formed around them both and they were gone.

* * *

Thor stormed down the halls, a deep frown on his face. A foul thought sat heavy in his mind as he trudged along. He was greatly disturbed that Ava was not in his chambers when he had returned, nor was she in hers. None of the guards knew of her whereabouts either. Fear sat in the pit of his stomach. Where was she? What had happened while he was away? Turning a corner with great speed he marched to the higher courtyards hoping he would find her there. Entering the courtyard a wave of relief overcame him and he silently thanked Odin. There was Ava sitting on a bench with her back turned to him. She was talking to someone, clearly a woman, but her face was obscured by Ava's body. Quickly he rushed over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder when he reached her. Startled Ava let out a small yelp and turned to him. Her face lit up instantly when she realized it was him.

"Thor," she beamed and rose from her seat. An overpowering sense of joy swept over her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him eagerly. "What took you so long? I was getting worried."

Thor didn't answer her right away. He stood there holding her close to him, the fear he had felt morphed into blinding anger. His eyes were dead set on the woman still sitting on the bench smiling up at him in a wantonly fashion. His blood pulsed to a boil; he watched Amora stand up and place her hands on her hips.

"Hello Thor," she cooed her voice just above a heated whisper. The intent was to have only him hear her and it worked; Ava stood in Thor's embrace oblivious to the exchange between the two. Thor's grip on Ava got tighter as he worked to control his anger.

"Amora," he growled trying to hold back the bite in his tone. What business did the Enchantress have with Ava? This did not settle well with him. Ava caught the tension in his stance and the strain his voice and took a step back so she could see him fully. She looked up at him curiously and touched his cheek making him look down at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned of his new behavior. Instead of answering her Thor decided it was time for them to depart. He grabbed her small hand and led her away from the blonde woman.

"Farewell Amora," he spoke quietly pulling Ava along behind him.

"Wait! Thor?" Ava struggled to get him to let go of her, but he was determined to leave. He managed to drag her all the way back to his chambers without causing too much of a scene. Only a few servants attending to their daily duties stopped to stare at the couple. Thor flung the door opened and ushered her in before releasing her; he huffed and made his was to his bathing chambers.

"Thor!" she protested and stomped her foot like a child. He stopped and looked at her but remained silent. Ava was a bit taken back by the stare he gave her. Blue eyes glowed angrily, sending electrifying jolts at her. She shivered and inhaled deeply to calm herself; having him look at her in such a way was intimidating. "What's wrong?"

It was an alarming sight, watching the thunder god struggle to contain his anger; she didn't fail to see the signs. The muscles in his arms twitched in rage, seeking a violent form of release. He stood tall; his wide chest flexed showing his demand for absolute dominance. A low growl rumbled in his chest as if he was having an internal battle with himself. His fists clenched as he looked away from her, "We shall discuss the matter later. I wish to bathe."

Ava waited as he disappeared down the hall. She was still determined to get an answer out of him; she deserved one after he dragged her away like that. However it was a few minutes before she built up the courage to confront him. Walking down the hall swiftly she stood in front of the bath chamber's door. Staring at the metal door she contemplated if she really should disturb him. Maybe it would be better if she waited, let him cool down…

'_Like hell I am letting him treat me like this'_. Ava braced herself for the worst and knocked on the door loudly.

"Thor," Ava cracked the door open and peaked in. Thor was standing by the bathing pool with his back to her. He had already stripped himself of his garments and boots. Slowly he turned his head and glanced at her over his shoulder, his face half hidden by his golden locks. _'Oh my…'_ Ava stood there like some drooling idiot, all the anger she had felt flew over her head. He was pure muscle, every damn inch of him from his neck down to his thick legs. He turned and faced her fully, giving her an amazing view of his well-defined abs still wet with sweat. She noticed the blood and dirt staining his skin as well; an obvious sign he had been to battle. Her eyes fell a little further than she planned and she nearly squealed in embarrassment. His cock was raised to a partial erection, twitching in the air. The god was well endowed; beyond generously blessed. She looked back up at his face her own extremely heated, noticing the slight smile on his lips. He stood proud not letting his gaze falter or leave hers, almost in challenge.

"Are you hurt?" she choked out, snapping out of her heated stupor. She quickly stepped into the room, shut the door behind her and leaned on its frame.

"Nay," Thor shook his head and retreated into the warm water till he was waist deep. Not disturbed by her presence he bathed, washing his arms and chest clean of dirt. She marveled and appreciated the display, the slow fall of water trailing down his skin in a teasingly matter. It was hard not to admire every part of his build like art, a well sculpted masterpiece made to stimulate a woman's desires. A great deal of self-control had to be enforced to prevent her from touching him. She swallowed hard, giving herself the pep talk of a lifetime to focus on what was important.

"Why did you do that?"

"What have I done Lady Ava," Thor looked back at her with a raised brow. Ava frowned at his tone; it was awkwardly calm but held a deeper emotion. He was unsettled as if hiding something from her. She took a few steps towards him daring to show him she would not back down.

"Why did you drag me away from Amora like some animal?"

Thor stood quite; his gaze fell to the water.

After a few moments of complete silence he finally broke the tension.

"You will not see her again," he ground out carefully maintaining an even voice with her.

Ava was shocked at his command. She wasn't sure what made her angrier; him trying to decided who she could be friends with or that fact he was demanding something of her at all. Quickly she stormed over to him with a fire lit under her. In a flash she moved her hand up to slap him, but he was quick and caught her arm.

"You would strike me?" he sounded almost hurt. "You would trust that woman over me? I, who would protect you from any foe? Love you unconditionally like no other. Give my everything to keep you and the future I see for us safe. I will not let that witch spoil your mind and ruin you."

Ava's heart sunk painfully in her chest, a sick feeling sat in her throat. He was extremely hurt; she hadn't realized he was this serious about Amora. Maybe she was wrong about Amora, since everyone tried to shield her from the blonde woman. Swallowing her pride, Ava bent down to his level and kissed him softly on the lips. She gasped feeling him grab her arms tightly and tug her into the water. The sensation of the water soaking her gown was surprising. The fabric started to grow heavy and weigh her down. Thor pushed her up close to his body and kept his hand low on her hip. Being so close to him, she could feel his heated prick pulsing through the fabric that now clung to her skin. The sensation stirred a heat between her own thighs; she shifted her legs to ease feeling.

"I do ask you to forgive me," he hummed into her hair giving it a small kiss. His lips traveled to her forehead feathering kisses down to meet her lips. "My actions were a bit harsh and I should not have disrespected you in such away, but I must protect you Ava…I must. Please do as I ask and stay away from Amora."

"I still think you are over reacting, but I will respect what you want. I'll figure out how to tell Amora."

"Nay" Thor interrupted; he squeezed her side gently to emphasize the seriousness of his words. "I shall deal with Amora."

* * *

**RAMBLE TIME!  
**

**Ya know what...damn Amora! Really hate that woman. But ho ho ho there is much more to come with her and Loki. (Poor Ava)**

**Mmm so I have started on the next chapter...it is making me blush a little teehee. BUT I am excited for it and so should you. It will probably come out a lot faster if I get some more reviews/critics, ugh I know I hate it when people say that but come on!All you authors out there love getting reviews too right? Speaking of that if anyone has some cool stories I am totally down to read them. So post them in your reviews or email. I have been reading a lot of Lord of the rings Fics lol, so I need some new stuff!  
**

**Characters:**

**Frigga: Goddess of marriage and wife to Odin and is the step-mother of Thor and Loki.  
**

**The Warriors Three: Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are a group of Asgardian warriors who are close allies and friends of Thor since his youth.  
**

**Heimdall: is the guardian/watchman of the gods. He stands sentry at Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, and wards away any who would trespass on the land of the gods.  
**

**Balder: is a close friend of Thor and the Warriors Three (In all honesty he is a son of Odin, but I won't touch into that in this story...sorry!)**

**Amora: I am sure you are starting to figure it out.  
**


	9. IX

**Ya Number 9!Whoot! Please enjoy, so sorry if there are errors, my editor was not here this week to I winged it lol. (I will most likely revise this chapter shortly) **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, normally I would respond individually to you but I am rushed cause I am heading to Seattle! Whoop, be back in a couple of days! So pop some popcorn, put on a good slow song and enjoy!  
**

**WARNING: RATED M, READ AT OWN DISCRETION!  
**

**Don't own Thor, if i did...this would happen..  
**

* * *

IX – Only if for a night…

His instructions left no room for misunderstandings…he made sure of it.

"When I retire to my bed chambers Ava," he brought his hand up to her chin and forced her to look him in the eye, demanding her attention. The feel of his hand on her skin was a warm, light sweat from yearning. His blue eyes were glazed over, nearly glowing in mad hunger. Delirious fever swept over her body even though she stood in the tub. Legs shook in anticipation making the water wave and ripple around her. His voice, a low thunder of husk, sent a sensational vibration down her spin. "I will expect you naked and wet, waiting for me in my bed."

"Thor," Ava whispered, her mind could barely comprehend what was happening, completely succumbing to darkened desires.

"Yes Ava, you shall cry my name and mine alone," he chuckled, indulging in the satisfaction stirred from her breathing his name. A weak moan left her as his unoccupied hand pulled her soaking dress up to her waist and slipped a finger past her submerged lips to reward her. The water acted as a useful lubricant. She cried softly wallowing at his godly touch. With each firm stroke he brought her to a higher state bliss, every torturous pull out sent her closer to release.

'I shall give you all the pleasure you will need…" he uttered through a growl; he found pleasure by pressing his arousal against her hip. Feeling his cock touch her became too much; She needed to be closer to him. Her arms flung around his thick neck and hugged him tightly. Thor groaned, delighting in the feel of her nipples pressed firmly against his chest, even if through the fabric. He continued his ministration for a short while, adding two more fingers. Finally he stopped tormenting her and quickened his pace to a harsh pump sending her over the edge. Her back arched as pleasure sent her body into shock.

"Thor," she managed to scream out before going silent, her lungs would not allow another breath to escape. Thor held her tightly as she shook against him, her thighs beautifully rubbed against his stone hard erection.

"You are absolutely stunning my love," he whispered in heated breathes by her ear. A satisfied smirk sat on his lips. Carefully he studied the response her body gave to his advances, the luminous gleam of pleasure in her hazy eyes. He would enjoy this night but…for now he would restrain himself.

_For now…_

"My hand will not be the only thing to taste you this night," the promise was a dark growl. Thor pulled away from her and moved back in the water.

Ava stared at him dumbfounded. After all that he was not going to finish. Groaning, beyond sexual frustrated she stepped out of the bath. Legs weakly wobbled as she stood up straight. Her feet gave a wet slap on the stone floor as she walked over to the door.

"Ava,"

She glanced over her shoulder to him, almost nervous of what he would say.

"If it is necessary, pleasure yourself. I need you to be ready."

* * *

Ava laid naked in his bed under the sheets, impatiently waiting for him to finish bathing. The room was quiet and dimmed softly with the sunset's final glow. She stared out the window taking deep breathes to calm her uneasiness. There was no reason to be nervous but she was. At this point it didn't matter how many men she had been with before because this was different… Thor was different. An ominous power laid behind those blue eyes.

Caught up in the thought of the thunder god her hand snaked its way down to rest between her thighs. She brushed against her dripping sex. Rubbing herself slowly her fingers became slick from her excitement. In a flash her cloudy hazel eyes fell on the door. Sweat dampened her dark skin; face flushed by unsatisfied desires.

She could hear his faint footsteps getting louder.

'_Breathe, just breathe.'_

Without fail the door opened and he stepped in; he hadn't bothered to cover himself with a towel. Naked and wet he waited by the door staring over at the brown goddess lying in his bed, staring up at him with a wanton look. The smell of her arousal had filled the room. He caught her moving her hand away from the triangle between her legs, a light blush on her cheeks. The sheets clung to her skin giving a teasing silhouette of her figure.

"What you do to me," Thor bit his lip, holding his groan back. Quickly he relaxed his jaw and brushed his hands through his hair. Honestly he felt the most blessed of all Asgardians. Such a beauty…and she was all his. Blue eyes landed on her full lips opened ever so slightly in lust.

"Are you ready for me Ava," his baritone voice had dropped a notch lower, Ava's grip tightened on the sheets at the sound. With three powerful stomps and he was standing next to her. The blush powdering her cheeks had deepened to a rich cherry hue. She couldn't help but notice his erection bobbing with each step he took. He leered down at her dangerously, a hunter now ready to claim his prize. Fingers twitched, yearning to touch. Wasting no more time he kneeled on the bed and pulled the sheets away from her. Shamelessly he rubbed his cock; eyes traveled over her body. His free hand roamed, slowly memorizing every curve, every dip. The soft rise of her chest signaled her pleasure before falling in a shaky breath.

Ava hummed in delight as his fingers slipped down to the apex of her sex, brushing over her swollen lips. A thick finger dipped into her and moved slowly in a circular motion while his thumb searched for her hidden bud. She spilt onto his hand the moment it was found.

"God," she cried, "Thor..." Her hips shot off the mattress and pushed onto his hand, desperately trying to have him move deeper. With a warriors speed he moved himself in between her legs and replaced his finger with his tongue.

"Wait!" hazel eye widened, "Thor no..." Ava melted against him. Her fingers slid to his head and wove themselves into his blonde silk. Thor pushed onward, laying long wet licks against her. They stayed that way for a moment both worshiping what the other offered. Thor, his sinful tongue awaking the most unholy wants from her. Ava, her sweet juices the soul thing to end his thirst.

"Never has my want been this dire Ava," he kissed a path up to her navel, his tongue greedily tasting her skin. Sitting up he inched closer to her, spreading her long legs with his.

"Do you wish for me?" He inquired grinning down at her dripping sex. Already he was victorious but he wanted to hear it. Hear the sweet declaration leave her pouty lips.

"Yes," she quietly admitted, turning her gaze from him.

"Nay," he placed his hands on the sides of her head and forced her to look at him. "You shall look to me Ava."

Brave, she stared him in the eye, "I want you Thor."

"And you shall have me," he said guiding his swollen prick to her sex. With a soft push he sunk into heated silk till their hips met. Ava cried at his girth, digging her nails into the skin on his back.

"So big," she whimpered out trying to fight back the tears. He stretched her further than she could imagine. From the first time she saw him she knew it would be a challenge to take him, but dear god!

"Take every bit of me," Thor whispered pulling out barley an inch before pushing back in her. He set kisses on her face trying to sooth her discomfort knowing she needed time. Patiently he waited, ignoring the painful throb of his cock. He would not take pleasure till she found hers.

"Move again," she begged, "…slowly."

Thor obeyed and rocked into her with slow strokes. Ava squealed. The feel was amazing; the perfect blend of pain and pleasure hitting her core. What pain lingered only lasted a breath more before the most beautiful rapture surged her body. Possessed by the bliss her legs wrapped and laid on his back.

"Ava…I cannot hold much longer," he groaned.

Ava reached up and touched the god's chest, taking a full breath, "it's okay."

Like a beast released from its binds, Thor pulled out half way before ramming himself inside her again. His hands groped her round cheeks and lifted her to meet his thrust, rocking them both with strong hard strokes. "Valhalla take me," he awed, amazed at how tight she was. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"Thor, I…I can't," she couldn't finish. Thor smirked down at her, seeing her face twist in pleasure; already she was close to peaking. He managed to move her up to the head of the bed, lifting her to rest with her back to it. He sat down on the mattress quickly pulling her to sit in his lap. He braced her hip with one arm and leaned back on the other for balance, gripping the sheets.

"That is it love, just let go," he groaned feeling her muscles contract, barley letting him slip out. "Rock your hips lower…yes Ava, yes love just like that."

Thor bounced her on him quickly, keeping a steady rhythm. It was not long till she screamed, the words spilling from her mouth pure gibberish except his name. She shook and gave a heated moan. Wetness leaked between them making their skin sound like quick claps. Moving fast he shifted them again and laid on top of her, slowing down to shallow bucks. He would make her ride this high as long as possible.

"Know only me, Ava."

* * *

"Disgraceful," Loki spat looking into the phantom mirror he had conjured. To think his brother would willingly bond with the mortal. "Odin be a fool if he crowned Thor king." He rose from his throne and moved to stand by one of the many windows of his lair. The sun had disappeared below the mountains, now giving the faintest glow of gold in the horizon.

"I must work fast," he whispered to himself. Quickly he left his throne room and headed down the corridor to a set of stairs leading to a lower basement. Reaching the bottom of the steps he entered the darkened room and walked up to a pedestal perched in the middle. There sat the sleeping sphere, dim and clouded.

"You need to work harder Amora," Loki hissed. Amora appeared from the shadows, arms crossed tightly under her breasts.

"I do all that can be done at the time."

"Nay," he interrupted. "Time works against us. Thor seeks to pregnant her."

Amora snorted in disgust.

"That cow could only bear bastards."

"Nay if Odin wakes and hears of his blessed son taking a lover that bears his grandchild...Thor will be king by the next season," he scoffed knowing what he said was true. "You must convince her."

Amora hesitated, a heavy thought weighing on her heart. She looked at the sphere carefully.

Loki did not fail to see it.

"Are you unclear of your task Amora?" His voice was harsh and short, daring her to challenge him.

"Nay," she snapped, raising her noise in stubbornly pride. "It shall be done."

* * *

Ava bit the pillow she hugged, muting her high screams. Thor had her pinned to the mattress face buried in the pillows, using his weight to rock them slow. He humped her delicately wanting her to feel every stroke. Basking in the symphony of moans he pulled from her, he kissed her neck. Such wanton noise would make any god crumble.

A few more deep thrusts finally sent him over. His hands gripped her waist tightly as he shuddered violently. Like an arrow being released from its string he worked to still himself and pour into her. He roared loudly finding a higher state of euphoria he had never reached before. His body was hot, a fierce fever that could not be subdued.

Ava lost her breath and saw stars. She had not felt him let her go, but she managed to lay on her back panting quietly. Sweat glistened off her bronzed skin, looking like she bathed in oils. His eyes caught a glimpse of pearl creamed liquid leak between her legs. Enthralled by the sight he bent down and kissed her belly slowly. Her muscles twitched as a soft giggle came from her. Thor pulled away and smiled down at her.

"What do you find so funny," he chuckled. Ava smiled and touched his cheek gently.

"Your hair tickles," she chirped like a little girl. She felt ditzy like one, still caught up in the joy of her final orgasm.

"Tickles you, perhaps I shall cut my hair," he teased and kiss between the valley of her breasts.

"No!" she gasped loudly.

"Nay?" he sounded puzzled but smirked. He brought his hands to massage her breasts tenderly. "Then how shall we resolve this problem."

"I'll braid your hair," she grinned up at him. Thor stared in awe of her loveliness. She would be the perfect goddess, perfect queen…perfect mother to his children.

Not able to control himself he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

'_Soon Ava, I shall make thee my Goddess.'_

* * *

_***squeals* I hoped you liked it. Cause I did! Please review or critic, I love both.**  
_


	10. X

**Chapter 10! Whoop. Sorry again for the delay, honestly the first half of this I was so torn about, I don't think its that good but...Oh Well its up! Things are going to get..."Interesting" and these next chapters are gonna hold a lot of info about what Amora and Loki are up to...its kind of sad. But please on with the reading! **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed by the way!  
**

**CreggaFoeseeker: Still here and still writing. Thank you for the shout out! :)**

**TheVampyricAssassin:Thank god people still say Smexy! I always think I am the only one anymore. I think any girl or man would want to be wooed by Thor. (so sexy!) **

**glowgreen4me: Thank you for waiting! I appreciate it :3**

**XxThe MessengerxX : Updated! Thanks for your support!  
**

**Leah Tatyana Nicole: I can't...tell you..what happens between Ava and Sif! :3 but "perhaps" after everything is done and friendship may blossom. *sings* "Only time will tell"**

**sammyxxjames: Wow I love you. I always thought my love scenes sucked, but I am glad you are happy! There shall be more unless kicks me off lol.**

**Don't own Thor or Marvel.  
**

* * *

X - Sweeter than heaven and hotter than Hell

The sun crawled over the mountains, lighting Asgard with a magnificent morning glow. The city was still and quiet, most of its residents still sleeping. But not Ava, her mind was too restless. She sat at the top of the stairs right outside the Great Hall; her legs lay out on the steps casually. Relaxed she stared out at the most beautiful view of the land. To think she would live here, with the gods…with Thor. She smiled at the thought and rose from her seat, stretching her arms high in the air.

"What have you done?" A voice whispered in a hurried hush behind her. Ava turned around but no one was there. Unexpectedly a swift wind hurled through the air and struck her hard, practically knocking her up against the Great Hall's doors. Carried by the wind was an echoing cry.

The day seemed to darken as clouds rolled over the blue skies. She looked up at the sun but it was already covered by black clouds drumming heavy beats of thunder. A bright flash of lightning struck the ground where she had been sitting just moments ago and smoked like a fire had started. From the smoke a tall woman appeared dressed in an onyx cloak. It breezed in the wind revealing it's worn out state, as if wolves had gotten to it.

The woman's face was shadowed by the cloak she wore, but her eyes glittered from the darkness like two sapphires.

"What do you want," Ava shouted, pressing herself close to the door. No answer was returned to her as the cloaked woman stood still. Before she could repeat herself another flash struck hitting the cloaked woman. She screamed bloody murder and thrashed around like a wild beast. The unknown woman spun in circles pulling at her cloak and ripping it from her body; the fabric fell in a heap between the two of them. Ava stared at it seeing something move slowly underneath it. She looked back up at the woman but felt a cold chill run down her spine. Out of pure fright she screamed and sunk against the door in a fetal position.

The woman was naked, but that was not what frightened Ava. She had no face save her eyes. Pale sick flesh clung to her bones, scarred and aging horribly as if decaying. While watching the rotting woman move around Ava felt herself changing. It didn't hurt, but rather felt other worldly. Like a new breath of life was filling her lungs. She looked down at her skin realizing it was glowing.

"What is happening," she touched her skin slowly feeling a warm power buzz over her. "I must be going crazy."

She looked back at the woman and gasped. All that remained of her was a broken skeleton scattered on the ground next to the cloak that still moved. Cautiously Ava stepped towards it. _'I have to be crazy'._ Kneeling down, she brushed the bones off the cloak. She made a face feeling the bones rub against her hand roughly. Lifting the black garment up slowly her eyes widen. There on the ground was a little baby boy, naked and shivering furiously.

"Oh my god," Ava gasped and picked him up carefully nuzzling him to her breasts. The boy whined as if to cry but hushed when he felt the motherly contact. "You're okay little guy."

The baby was small in her arms. He curiously looked up at her with beautiful light blue eyes and touched his small hand to her chin. His skin was slightly dark, almost like a golden honey.

"Such a handsome boy you are," she cooed in a baby voice. Thinking it might be better if she took him inside Ava got up carefully and rushed back to the Great Hall's door. She tried to open it but it remained shut.

"What have you done," a voice thundered behind her again. Again she quickly turned around but this time it was Thor standing there, bloody and bruised like he had been in battle. His eyes were cold and dark as he looked down at her belly. She followed his gaze down and screamed. The gown she wore was drenched in crimson red. Blood bled between her legs and began to pool at her feet. Shaking horribly she started to pant and looked back to Thor for comfort but he had moved away from her and somehow managed to take the baby from her.

"Thor?"

Another flash of lightening hit in front of her and he was gone.

"Thor!" she screamed.

She woke up with a loud gasp. Her skin dampened by heated sweat. Reaching a shaky hand up to touch her cheek she pulled it back to see a clear liquid on her fingertips. The dream had been so real. The cold wind, the warmth of the baby in her arms, the smell of blood… Quietly she sat up stifling a sob. She looked over at Thor seeing that he was still asleep. He laid on his side facing her, his arm stretched over to rest over her waist. Not wanting to disturb him she inched her way out of bed but stopped when she felt a hand grab ahold of her wrist. Ava looked over her shoulder seeing he had woken up and was smiling warmly at her. Swallowing her less than happy emotions she returned the smile and laid back in the bed, cuddling up next to him. His hand moved and sat it on her bare hip; a wave of relief flooding her. It always felt right when he touched her.

"Good morning my love," he whispered and kissed her wet cheek. He pulled away slowly and frowned.

"Sorry," she started, quickly thinking of an excuse as to why she had been crying, "sometimes my eyes are sensitive to light in the morning and water up."

He nodded in understanding and kissed the top of her head, "then I will find drapes for the windows."

"No I like waking up to sunlight," Ava beamed and moved her head up to kiss him; he returned it with gusto.

The two kissed for some time, both their hands sliding one another, caressing and comforting each other. Slowly Thor's hand crept down to rest between her thighs. He eased a finger past her folds and stroked her slowly. A satisfied grin spread on his face while he watched her eyes widen from his penetration. A small whimper pushed passed her lips, her grip tightened on his arms. With a few more steady pumps he pulled his finger out of her.

"Please don't stop," she whimpered but was silenced by him shushing her. Ava stared in utter amazement as the blonde god ran his tongue over his finger, tasting her. Thor pulled away and sat up in bed still sucking on his finger, truly in love with the way she tasted. When he finished he looked over at her then pulled her to lay on his chest. Obligating to his silent request she hummed in contentment and listened to his heartbeat. It was steady and sound. His large hands began to move and massage her back slowly, working out any soreness.

"Oh Thor that feels amazing," she melted into his chest.

"That is its purpose," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I rub you," she teased.

"Nay, we shall lay like this for a while longer," he hugged her tenderly and gave a blissful sigh. "Then I shall bathe you, and then feed you."

Ava bent her neck back to look him in the eye.

"Why can't I ever please you," she pouted playfully. With no warning Thor moved and flipped her to lay on her back; he hovered above her, their lips dangerously close. His golden hair fell like drapes around her, blocking her sight of everything else but his face. She was trapped.

"The opportunity shall come soon enough my dear Ava," he bent down and kissed her deeply. "But no matter the case I shall always spoil you. Whether it be love or physical pleasure. If I make you happy, I am truly happy."

Hearing those words sent Ava over; she leaned up and kissed him passionately while her hand slid around his neck to hug him. Thor welcomed this kiss and in return pressed his body down on her, not crushing her but just enough to closer to her.

* * *

He guided her down the halls; both were so caught up in their love they didn't notice anyone who passed by them. Their eyes stayed on each other, hands on each others arms. Ava felt high, her legs blissfully weak from her bath, her mind still buzzing. He did not lie when he said he would bathe her. He did that and many other things that only brought a pinker blush to her face.

Thor was having a difficult time concentrating to get them to their destination. After bathing her he had become uncomfortably hard; but instead of relieving himself he swore to himself that his patience would be greatly rewarded. Tonight he would let her take control. She would be given all the time she needed to explore him, just as he had done. Whatever she wanted would, whatever she needed would be done. The thought only excited him more.

He glanced down at her seeing her in a daze, a smile on her face, and eyes glazed over in delight. Trying to be discreet Thor pulled her into a shadowed spot and covered her in kisses; his large hands cradled the sides of her head with care. The need to kiss her would be too much and it seemed Ava had no complaints. She leaned herself against him for support and eagerly returned the affection.

"Forgive me Ava," he whispered, "I cannot help myself, now that I have tasted you." His thumb brushed over her lips.

"I will always want you."

Ava giggled and pulled away from him. She snuck under his arms and stepped into the open hall.

"I swear my ego can't take anymore," she leaned over and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I am hungry and I am pretty sure you are too."

"Is red meat all you eat," Ava laughed, she leaned her elbow against the table and watched Thor bite into and devour what looked like a ham but a little darker in the meat. He stopped and looked down her confused. Plopping the meat down, he ripped a piece off and brought it up to her mouth. She took his offer and chewed it slowly; salty would be a great way to describe it, with an overpowering taste of smoke; like it was roasted over an open fire.

"It's good," she admitted and looked over the rest of the food laid out on the grand table. "But do you guys eat anything else. Like fish or turkey?"

"Rarely do we eat fish here; you are more likely to find that in the smaller villages, or where there are larger bodies of water. But this turkey I have never heard of. Is that a common beast in Midgard?"

"Well sort of, it is really popular during Thanksgiving," Ava smiled.

"Thanksgiving?"

Ava laughed and picked up another piece of meat off Thor's plate and ate it, "never mind".

"THOR!" the booming voice of Volstagg nearly sent Ava out of her seat. The portly man somehow managed to sneak up on them. He brought his arm down and powerfully patted Thor on the back.

"We missed you last night thunderer," he chuckled knowingly giving Ava a wink.

"Indeed, curious it was when the **Great Almighty Thor** did not make an appearance at the feast," Fandral chimed in, a wide grin on his lips. "Tell me Thor where did you wander off too? Did some temptress ensnare you?"

"Perhaps," Thor murmured softly, his gaze stayed on the dark woman sitting beside him. The warriors three laughed and gathered around the table while finding their seats. Ava smiled as she felt herself being swept up into deja vu. All four warriors boasted and engorged themselves with food. The majority of their talk however was about Thor and Ava and why they were both absent. The topic didn't bother Ava, she thought it was cute his friends teased him; and Thor always had a smart response to anything they dished out. It was both amazing and amusing how grown men, warriors even, could act like boys.

Feeling her stare Thor turned his head and looked down at her. She realized then that she was staring and quickly looked away blushing. The familiar feeling of want surged its way through her, carrying a heat that sat in her stomach. Clearing her throat quietly, she looked in the other direction.

Her eyes shockingly landed on Amora, like she had appeared out of thin air. The blonde stood there with her arms crossed and a sweet smile on her face. She started walking towards the door keeping her blue gaze tight on Ava, signaling her to follow.

A wave of nervousness swept over Ava's body as she turned her head back to Thor. Thankfully he hadn't noticed Amora's sudden arrival. Checking to make sure Amora was out of sight she reached her hand up and touched his arm. He looked back down at her and smiled.

"Yes love," he breathed, excited by her touch.

"I'm done eating, do you mind if I go on a short walk?" she silently prayed he would say yes, however he gave her a confused look.

"There is no need for you to walk alone, I shall accompany you," he said sternly.

"You don't have to," she replied a little too quickly, she mentally kicked herself. Her heart beat quickened and her mind raced to think of something. "Its fine… be with your friends for a bit, I just want to get some fresh air."

"Yes Thor, let the maiden be. We still have much to discuss," Fandral teased.

'_Nice save!'_

Thor's unconvinced expression lessened to a small frown, but he nodded his head nonetheless.

"Only be out for a bit Ava," the seriousness in his voice was nerve racking, but that didn't stop the smile on her face. She squealed quietly and hugged him.

"Promise!"

* * *

**Oh Amora what are you up to? Next chapter will have a lot going on so be prepared. Plus my Hellsing story will be posted really soon, for those who have been reading it.**

**Characters:**

**Frigga: Goddess of marriage and wife to Odin and is the step-mother of Thor and Loki.  
**

**The Warriors Three: Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun are a group of Asgardian warriors who are close allies and friends of Thor since his youth.  
**

**Heimdall: is the guardian/watchman of the gods. He stands sentry at Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, and wards away any who would trespass on the land of the gods.  
**

**Balder: is a close friend of Thor and the Warriors Three (In all honesty he is a son of Odin, but I won't touch into that in this story...sorry!)**

******Amora: I am sure you are starting to figure it out.**  



	11. XI

**XI**

When the enchantress saw the darker woman come out by herself she smiled.

Ava looked around slowly before spotting Amora standing next to a pillar waiting patiently. "What did you want Amora," she said quietly, not wanting to attract any attention to them.

"Can I not have a simple talk with a friend? I must say I am a little hurt," Amora ran her hand over the stone pillar as she walked closer to Ava. "It would seem you have been…avoiding me."

Ava chose not to reply; she was afraid that if she said the wrong thing she would be turned into something unnatural. The woman was a witch for Christ's sake and Ava was pretty sure that angering a witch wouldn't end well.

"I have a proposition for you," the blonde said breaking the silence. "Would you like to hear it?"

Unsure of what to do Ava glanced back at the door she had just come from, "Thor doesn't…"

"This will benefit you both. You must at least consider what I have to offer."

Ava was considering it. Her curiosity always was her weakness; she could at least listen to the offer and decline if she didn't like it...

"Thor doesn't…I mean," she felt stuck. "I was warned not to talk to you." Her hazel eyes locked on Amora who only seemed amused, and right on cue the witch burst into laughter.

"Really, is the thunderer that frightened of me? Ava you have nothing to fear, I am harmless."

"I know Amora but-"

"I can only imagine how heartbroken you must be," the blonde sighed out obviously getting fed up with Ava's mixed feelings. It was time for her to get serious. "Odin would never let his son, soon to be King wed a human. Think about it," Amora paused and waited for her words to sink in. "A mortal could never be Queen of the Gods…you would never belong if that was how you stayed."

Ava's face went pale and her eyes widen. She had never thought…it never occurred to her that she would be a queen.

Seeing the mortal start to panic brought a wicked grin on Amora lips like she had just won. "What does your heart want? Ava, a goddess birthed from all that is beautiful, all that is pure. If you accepted what I had to offer you could truly be Thor's bride and Queen of Asgard. That would be your future," her voice was so alluring like listening to angles speak. Her eyes glowed green, venom ready to subdue its prey.

The alarms went up the minute she stepped into the room, but Ava couldn't look away or move away for that matter. A strange feeling started pressing into her skin like she was being taking over, "what would I need to do?"

Amora brought her hands out and in front of Ava, murmuring a chant. Within seconds a dark blue vile formed in her hand. Carefully she handed it over to Ava, "here."

"What is it?" Ava studied the vile.

"Asthen."

Ava nodded her head in understanding but kept her frown.

"What does it do?"

The witch's smile darkened; her eyes glittered with mischief.

"That will make you immortal."

* * *

The grass tickled her legs. She had her dress hitched up to her thighs allowing the sun's heat to hit her legs. Ava had been sitting in the fields for nearly an hour watching Thor spar with a few warriors. All the warriors had stripped down to their pants due to the heat. Sweaty muscles clenched and flexed as each man tried to best the other. All of them were amazingly handsome but none of them were doing it for her like Thor. She smiled and continued to watch the men fight as if their lives depended on it; it was amazing. The raw savageness of it was becoming a turn on. Well more like watching a shirtless Thor punch a man back like he was a pillow was a turn on. She crossed a leg over the other fighting the ache between her thighs. Thor glanced in her direction, leering at her with a naughty grin.

It was strange to have this much attention on her. She liked it. It had been so long since she had been cared for. After her parents died and her brother thought that his girlfriend was more important than her and moved to live in Ireland Ava discovered how alone she was. It was fine though, she was strong. Being independent turned out to be one of the greatest things going for her. But now she belonged, she was loved. That's why she was considering Amora's offer.

This was something she didn't want to lose.

"Hail, Lady Ava," a shadow moved over her body like a cloud blocking the sun. Ava's head snapped up to see who had called for her. She was met by the notorious white fur cap that could only belong to Balder.

_Damn…_

"Balder," she acted happily surprised as he helped her up to stand. Being nice was something Ava was good at but seeing the blue clad warrior somehow made it hard to smile. Before she could stop him, Balder pulled her into his chest, wrapping his large arms around her petite body and brought his lips far too close to hers. Immediately feeling the touch of another man set her instincts on auto pilot. In a blink of an eye Balder was kneeling on the ground, groaning in agony.

Shocked she just kicked the man's jewels Ava backed up and turned to run. She gasped when she collided with Thor's chest; she took a step back and looked up at him. He looked her over like a hawk, checking for any damage or sign of foul play. Once he sensed she was unharmed he turned his attention to the injured and embarrassed warrior still kneeling on the ground trying to gain his breath. The thunder god's eyes morphed to ice blue.

"You dare disrespect Lady Ava," his voice was a low and dangerous tone.

"Never," Balder snapped, boldly glaring at Thor. Being careful not to wound himself further Balder stood. He clenched his fists more from anger than pain and puffed his chest out. "I hold Lady Ava in the highest respect. I would do nothing to dishonor her-"

"Then avert thine eyes when the lady passes."

"…Who are you to rule whom she may befriend?"

There was a sick silence that sat in the air. Some of the warriors sparring shifted uneasily and looked at each other.

"I will say this only once Balder… Dare touch her again, and I will end you," Thor reached for Ava's hand and led her away.

Each breath Balder took grew heavier as anger rose up in his chest. He silently watched the two leave. It would be a challenge to win Ava, her already swooning over Thor. Balder exhaled deeply, calming himself. He knew his anger would get him no one. He needed to wait. He needed to be patient. Ava would be his; that he knew.

* * *

A soft moan echoed from the bed chambers of the thunder god. Once they had returned Thor threw the dark vixen over his shoulder and stormed to his bed. He was angry at what had happened with Balder but would not let that ruin his conquest. He would make sure Ava would only want him. Only him. And by Odin she would love it. He practically ripped the dress off Ava and tossed her on the bed. He moved over her and settled between her bare legs, pressing himself into her. They sunk into the bed and pillows getting caught in a heated kiss. It was soft, slow and sweet how their lips touched. Their tongues however met in a war for dominance. Thor's hand slipped down to her thigh and groped it a bit more aggressively. The more he kissed her the more he wanted her. Seeing another man touch her had him completely riled up. He was proud she had fought back, but no man should ever be so close to his soon to be bride in an intimate way except him; and now he would prove that to her.

"Thor please…" Ava gasped feeling his lips suck at the skin where her neck and shoulder met. Her hands found his hair and tangled her fingers in it to keep from clawing at his naked back. He was so hot. Damp heated skin rubbed against her. It was like she was suffocating; drowning underneath her lover as he took control. His large hand rubbed against her wet folds before slipping two fingers into her sex. She cried out feeling her walls work to adjust to him. Moving inside of her in a slow pace he smiled hearing the string of cries slip pass her lips.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

Thor admired her, loving the faces she unconsciously made in heated passion. Shifting his weight he leaned down till his lips touched one of the dark brown nipples. His mouth enclosed around the peaked bud and sucked. Ava whimpered; the god was torturing her. He pulled out of her core and grabbed hold of her round breasts, massaging them deeply.

"You are perfect," he praised taking her neglected nipple in his mouth to give it the same treatment as its twin.

"Please Thor," Ava begged, "I need you in me."

She heard him chuckle softly. He pulled away and stood up off the bed unfastening the ties to his pants. He moaned in relief, freeing his strained prick. Ava paid no attention to the garment as it fell to the ground with a soft thud, her attention stayed directly on his full erection. It stood swollen and flushed against its skin ready to taste her sweetness.

"Come my love," he smiled and held out his hands to her.

He was calling her, letting her take over. Her heart beat fast like a drum in her chest. She was excited; finally he was letting her be dominant and by god Ava wasn't going to give him the chance to change his mind. She sat up and got on her hands and knees. Slowly, she crawled her way to him like a seductive lioness; ready, aroused and determined to please her mate. With a light touch she drew her fingers up the length of his cock till she reached the head already dripping with pre-cum. Her thumb rubbed the tip and spread the milky seed around in small slow circles. The sound he made was heaven. Clearly pleased with the response, Ava pressed her lips to the head and eased him into her mouth.

"Ava…," Thor nearly lost his voice and his footing as his thick legs began to shake. He would not be able to last much longer or keep standing if she continued. He looked down at her face and watched her pink tongue stick out and roll over the length of him. Her small hand cradled his balls as she bent down; her tongue pressed against the base of his cock and licked to the tip in one long stroke.

"By Odin, you temptress," a raspy moan dried his throat; he was losing control of his body. The muscles in his legs gave and he stumbled back onto the bed.

Ava sat up straight and looked him over. The god laid out across the bed like a sinful offering, golden in the suns light. His skin was heated to a pinkish bronze flush as he panted for air. Blonde locks sprawled out on the sheets like a sea of wheat. She sat in wonder and utter excitement. This was really happening. She was making a god crumbled under her touch.

A sly smile formed on her lips. She hummed, feeling more confident than before.

"Do you like this," she asked sliding her hand up and down his stomach. He was so warm.

"Please…Ava, end this torture."

"Spread your legs wider," she instructed.

Hearing the command had his cock twitching. He complied and moved he legs apart, slightly bending his knees so his feet sat flat on the bed. Ava moved to sit between his legs and ran her hands up his shins and back down to his thick muscled thighs. Her touch turned into a deep massage once she reached his inner thighs.

_Breathe…_

She moved up his body till she hovered over his cock. She snuck her hand down between them and gripped him gently at his base. A wicked smiled spread on her lips feeling the heated prick pulse. Sinking down on him slowly she marveled in the feel of him stretching her to fit all of him. Hazel met blue; both stares filled with awe as he disappeared past her dark curls. Thor moaned basking in his reward. He rocked his hips up and gripped her round hips tightly, trying to hold onto what sanity he had left. It was divine torture, the way she moved back and forth in a steady rock. He looked up at her watching the way her body rolled exotically, the gentle bounce of her breasts.

He groaned her name, nearly spent from her ruthless conquest. Thor reached his hand up and ran it through her soft black hair feeling his peak coming. Sweat dripped down their bodies as they met in the final throws of lust. He leaned up and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss. His grip tightened harder on her hips, knuckles going white as he bounced her up and down on his hips.

With one more deep roll on his cock Ava felt her walls tighten in numbing heat. He pushed inside her with one final thrust and went still. He reached his climax, his body shook the bed. Ava fell on top of his sweaty chest and screamed. Her body trembled as she found her own orgasm.

"I swear…" he groaned hotly in her ear. He had to take a few breaths before he could continue. "I swear by Odin Ava, I will make you my bride."

Ava, still buzzing in her climax looked up at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was amazing. She couldn't have been happier to hear those words leave his lips. Smiling brightly she laid her head back on his chest and breathed.

She closed her eyes and laid silently on top of him. This moment was…bittersweet. In the back of her mind Amora's words rung louder than ever.

_Odin would never let his son, soon to be King marry a human…A mortal could never be the Queen of the Gods…If you accepted what I had to offer you could truly be Thor's bride…_

She had no other choice. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Authors Note

Hello Lovelies! I know many of you have been waiting for the next chapter to No more dreaming like a girl. I promise I haven't forgotten about it or anything like that. Sadly my roommate stepped on my laptop and is now destroyed (It has been for a few weeks now.) So I should be getting my new one in the next couple of weeks, so please be patient 3 Thanks for your support and amazing reviews! Love you all and will get it going soon.


End file.
